Misguided Hearts
by B4C
Summary: They had both made the decision to forget about their night in New York and move on. So why is she back in town. nnon until the end of season 4. (AU two year jump)
1. Chapter 1

When a car pulled into the driveway, Lucas Scott put down the barbell and grabbed a towel to mop his face. The workout wasn't that hard, but the HCM medication made it seem like the NBA level workouts his brother did. As he pulled on a T-shirt, the soft cotton stuck to his skin.

He'd recently decided to let his beard grow, so he hoped his visitor was someone who wouldn't mind the sweat or the scruff.

Walking out onto the front porch helped him cool off. Maybe he should start doing his exercises there so he could catch the North Carolina evening breeze.

He was glad to see the familiar SUV. Anyone driving it would be family. When he saw Haley, his sister in law, he hurried over to open the door for her. His nose told him she'd brought pie. Excellent.

"Hey Hales"

"Came over to see how you're doing. "She handed him the pie before moving to collect her son from his car seat.

"The pie smells great"

"It's still warm. Do you have any ice cream? She asked "Jamie and I would love some Uncle Lucas time."

Lucas nodded and smiling lead the way into the house. He enjoyed these impromptu visits with his family. He was fine on his own, running the garage and working on his book, but he definitely didn't mind having Haley and Nathan close by. It was important to him that he be a presence in Jamie's life the way his Uncle Keith had been for him.

Maybe his nights seemed epically quiet because his days were filled with the sounds of power tools and engines, sometimes punctuated with the baby babbles of two year old Jamie and laughter.

His brother was training and was sure to be drafted by the Seattle Sonics. Lucas wasn't much help with training because of his heart condition so he usually opted for entertaining Jamie.

Haley glanced at the sawhorses in the living room and the cartons of hardwood flooring. "Nathan mentioned that you had decided to replace the floors in the bedrooms."

"Yeah, and it will be beautiful when it's done, just a lot more work than I first thought."

"It'll be great Luke, Karen will love this when she gets back." Haley headed for the kitchen, placing Jamie in the playpen that had become a permanent fixture at Uncle Lucas' house.

"She called this morning" Lucas said has he retrieved the ice cream from the freezer. "Sounds like they are having a great time, headed to Europe next. I don't think she will be back anytime soon."

Haley smiled pulling two plates from the cabinet. "You going to the game at the high school tonight?"

She put generous servings of pie and added a scoop of ice cream to each plate. Then she put them on the table along with napkins and forks. She'd spent enough time in this house growing up to know her way around.

"I was planning on it"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Fine." It was his standard answer but he was 'fine'. He would never play basketball at a pro level but he was good for a friendly game at the river court.

"Great" Haley said around a spoonful of pie. "I had ulterior motives with the pie. I know we have talked about it before but the student really need a coach, a good coach. Mr Ryan is trying his best, but really he should stick to math."

He smiled. "I figured you were up to something.

She shrugged "Was worth a shot"

Lucas watch as Haley took another huge mouthful of pie. "Okay."

"Okay. What?" she asked, mouth still full of food.

"Okay, I'll help out with coaching the team."

"Fantastic! Luke the guys on the team are going to be so happy."

Lucas scooped up another bite. "Happy to be of service, it will be nice to be back in the old gym. Some great memories there."

"Incidentally, someone called today looking for you."

"Who?" He paused, his fork in mid-air.

"Brooke" Haley gazed at him. "Your ice cream's dripping all over."

"Whoops." He shoved the mixture of pie and melting ice cream into his mouth, which brought him a little time to think under Haley's scrutinising gaze.

"I take it you two haven't been speaking regularly?" Haley was all was able to read him.

"Not since I went to see her in New York, we celebrated my book and her line. It was actually really nice just to spend time with her again, you know."

Haley smiled. 'Yeah, Broke Davis has that effect on people."

She pushed a slip of paper across the table. "She got a new number, asked me to get you to call her. I promised I'd pass it along."

"Thanks." He stuffed the paper into his pocket without looking at it.

Haley changed the subject, gushing about the cute thing Jamie had done at dinner the night before.

After Haley and Jamie left, he moved to sit on the front porch. The scent of rain was in the air. It had rained the first night he had truly admitted his feelings for Brooke. They'd been together that night, though he had always thought of it as making love. Rain had beat on the window as they removed each other's wet clothing.

If he closed his eyes, he could picture her perfectly; wavy chocolate curls handing below her shoulders, green eyes, the curves of her waist and shapely legs. It was far from the ornly time together, yet it was a memory that danced through his mind whenever he thought of her.

"Brooke Davis" he muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair and settling back in the chair.

He had done a number on that girl. Promised her his heart and then gave it to her best friend. She had always been so graceful and forgiving, walking away and turning him to Peyton. He had to make a choice and unfortunately hind sight was 20:20.

After their night in New York he had through maybe that it might finally be time for them. But the next morning she had made it clear that it was just a drunken one off and she didn't want Peyton to find out.

He decided to bury the feelings and let Brooke move on with her life.

He hadn't expected to hear from Brooke anytime soon, yet here she was tracking him down. When he went back inside, he took the scrap of paper from his pocket, crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

He need to move on and he couldn't do that with thoughts of her in his head. It was time to grow up and let her go.

Brooke allowed a week to go by before putting in another call to Haley. Haley didn't sound happy to hear that Lucas hadn't called. When Brooke emphasized the urgency of the matter, Haley suggested she come in person so they could work things out.

Brooke had no idea how they'd do that, but she couldn't let this go on. She packed an overnight bag and threw it in her car before heading home to Tree Hill, North Carolina.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke pulled up to the house, double checking the address Haley had given her.

A short women with a brown ponytail came through the front door and stood on the porch as Brooke climbed out of her car.

"Brooke?" she called as she walked down the steps and embraced her.

"Hey Tutor mom. Wow have I missed you."

"Welcome home, Tigger." Haley said finally pulling back from the embrace.

"Is Lucas here?" All the way from New York she had wondered if he would be waiting for her.

"Not yet, but I've invited him for dinner."

"Did you tell him I was coming?"

"No"

Brooke's stomach churned with anxiety. "I appreciate what you're trying to do here Hales, but I don't want to ambush him. Something happened and we didn't leave off so well."

"Brooke he has done nothing but mope around since he got back from New York. You two need to work out whatever the issue is and I intend to make sure you get an opportunity to talk."

After depositing her bag in the guest room, she sat at the kitchen table, enjoying her snack while Haley filled her in on Jamie and Nathan and Lucas starting as the new coach of the Tree Hill Ravens.

Brooke hung on every word. Haley and Nathan were the closest thing she had to family and she had missed so much.

"I can't believe how big Jamie is already." She gushed at the smiling toddler in her lap.

"He's so smart Brooke and just the happiest kid. He loves to play with Lucas, actually Lucas is probable his favourite person in the world, next to Nathan of course."

"I wish I could spend more time with him. "Brooke ticked Jamie's tummy and he giggled in return.

"I bet he would love some Aunt Brooke time, and you know there is always room for you here."

Brooke pushed back her chair, moving to place Jamie back in his play pen, "I'm going to take you up on that offer to rest before dinner, long drive you know. Unless you need help?"

"Thank you, but I have it covered. I've got meat loaf and scalloped potatoes ready to go in the over."

Brooke's mouth watered. Food was one of her obsessions these days, and she hadn't had a home cooked meal like that since she had lived with Karen during high school. "That sounds delicious."

"I'll come tap on the door when he gets here."

"Okay." A surge of anxiety cancelled her hunger. "Thanks Hales."

After what seemed like only five minutes, Haley tapped on her door. "Brooke, he's here."

Heart pounding and palms sweeting, Brooke brushed her hair, refreshed her makeup and smoothed the wrinkles from her blouse and slacks. As she was about to open the door, she heard Lucas' deep laugh. She hadn't thought she's remember it, but the sound awakened feelings she'd hoped she'd buried. She didn't want to be attracted to him – not anymore – but her heart seemed to have other ideas.

She heard another man chuckle. That must be Nathan, Haley had mentioned he'd be home for dinner.

When she walked into the living room, Lucas was sitting on one end of the sofa, holding a bottle of beer, Nathan had taken the other end and Haley was in a comfy-looking armchair with Jamie on her lap. Both men popped up immediately.

Nathan moved quickly pulling her in for a hug. "Brooke Davis, it is good to see you girl. Haley didn't tell me you were coming."

"It's great to see you too, Nate." She said, pulling back from the hug to see Lucas's face.

What she could see of it anyway, since he apparently now had a beard, was brick-red with either anger or embarrassment. Maybe both.

He gave Haley a quick what-the-hell glance before turning back to her. "Hey, Brooke." He cleared his throat. "Wasn't expecting you."

"I invited her." Haley said standing up. "She is Jamie's Godmother after all and hasn't seen him since his birthday. And I missed her. " She gave Brooke a nudge with her hip.

"Yeah, it's great to get out of the city."

Haley all but rolled her eyes. "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, but I can keep it warm if you two need more time to talk. Nathan lets go make a salad."

"I'm on it." Nathan mumbled, practically running from the room.

Brooke wished she could follow them. She'd rather do almost anything than stay there under the intense gaze of Lucas Scott. But Haley was right. Telling him in person was the way to go, no matter how awkward it might turn out to be.

"Subtle, isn't she?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

Brooke took a deep breath and through about the conversation she had practiced on her drive, the well throughout words, how she was going to be calm and collected and grown up about this. And then she open her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Well that just happened, she thought as the color drained from his face.

He stared at her. Then shook his head. "But how? We used a… I know we were drinking, but I'm sure I used a…" He looked at her again, mouth gapping.

"I can't answer that for sure. The doctor said it could be for any number of reasons, but she said it happens."

"So much for modern science." He grimaced. "Look I need to ask, just considering our history, are you sure it's mine?"

She knew it was coming but didn't realize that it would actually feel like being punched in the stomach. "That's a fair question. But you are the only person I have been with in over a year. I don't have any proof, though, so you'll have to take my word for it."

"I will."

"Thank you." That was one ugly discussing they could skip. "Look, I know this is a shock, but let me out your mind to rest. I'm here to inform you because after everything we have been through I would never keep this from you. That being said, I'm completely prepared to do this by myself and you can be involved if you want, but I won't hold it against you if you don't."

"But you're pregnant with my baby!"

She shrugged. "So what? You didn't intend for this to happen and I know I'm not this person you wanted to do this with, so I'll handle everything. I absolve you of any responsibility."

"That's crazy. You can't just…."

"Sure I can. I'll have a lawyer draw up something legal for us to sign if you'd prefer that. I know you don't want her, but the thing is, I do. I love children, I was told I had about a five percent chance of ever conceiving. This is a miracle baby and I can't wait to be a mother."

"You said her"

"Yes. I'm having a girl."

"I thought you couldn't tell at three months."

"They have a blood test now. It's very accurate."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "A girl. Wow." Then he glanced towards the kitchen. "Did you tell Haley? Is that why she set this up?"

"No, you're the only person I've told."

"Really? What about you parents? What about Rachel or…. Or Peyton?"

"Nobody knows. I wanted a plan before I broke the news. But I think Haley suspects. When I called a second time and told her it was very important, she probable guessed why."

"I should have called. Sorry for that. I thought – well, it doesn't matter. I still should've called."

She hated to admit it but the longer they talked the more she wanted to touch him. She found herself staring at his beard. She wondered if it would be prickly or soft.

"You don't like it."

"It makes you look different."

"You don't look different." His gaze drifted to her stomach. "It's so hard to believe. I feel like this is a dream, and any minute I'll wake up."

"Trust me, I felt the same when I got the news. The difference is, I was thrilled. I don't expect you to be."

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Brooke." He looked into her eyes. "I'm pretty disoriented right now."

"That's understandable."

Haley appeared in the doorway. "Dinner's ready. But you don't have to come right away if you need more time."

"I do need some time." Lucas glanced her way. "I think I'm gonna take a rain check on dinner."

Crossing the room in three long strides, he kissed Haley on the cheek and ruffled Jamie's hair. He turned back to Brooke. "Can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stick around for another day or so. Give me a chance to get my bearings before you go back to the city."

"I don't want to impose on Haley and Nate."

"It's no imposition. " Haley said. "Stay as long as you like."

Lucas nodded. "Good, then its settled." And without another look he walked out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas made his way back home on autopilot. He couldn't have said how he got there but, sure enough, there he was parked in front of the house. He sat in his truck for a while, unable to summon the energy to go inside.

Eventually, Lucas climbed out of his truck, went into the house and stripped off his shirt so he could do his exercises. And because all he could picture was a dark haired little girl with her dimples and his eyes, he lost track of his repetitions and ended up in more pain then usual. He bypassed his medication in favour of a beer.

At least a girl would be less likely to inherit his HCM.

Sitting on the front porch, he drank the beer and contemplated his options. He didn't have a lot of them, and none were part of a life he'd imagined. But as the beer mellowed him out, he allowed his thoughts to dwell on Brooke.

She was beautiful, way prettier then he even remembered. He'd heard that pregnancy gave a women a special glow. It might be true because she'd seemed lit from within. Her eagerness to have a baby was appealing. Hell, it was more than that, it was a dream come true. Except for the part where she was very clear about not wanting or needing him.

Yeah there it was the naked truth. He wanted her, he wanted this, their baby girl. Brooke as the mother of his child transformed her into a women of irresistible appeal. If the attraction he'd felt before could be compared to a fountain, this new emotion was more like Niagara Falls.

He wondered if his reaction was connected to some primitive urge to claim the female who'd successfully welcomed his bid for immortality. He hadn't realized at the time how unlikely this baby had been. Knowing that he'd overcome the condom barrier plus her apparent fertility issues. Their baby really was a miracle.

He was scared spit less. Not about bringing his little girl into the world but by the fact the Brooke would eventually end up with another man, another man could be raising his baby.

During dinner, Brooke broke the news of her pregnancy to Haley and Nathan. That's when she realized that Haley and Nathan really did consider her family.

"Babies need aunts and uncles to spoil them rotten. You would never have to do this alone, Brooke." Haley hug her tight.

Brooke laughed through her tears, "I suppose they do. She will also nee her cousin."

"Oh yes!" Haley exclaimed. "Jamie will be old enough by the time she comes along to understand that he has a new baby cousin. I can't wait to see them together. It'll be adorable."

"Yes, well…"Brooke had allowed herself to get carried away by Haley's enthusiasm. "I'm not sure how often I'll get down here. I'll do my best but…"

"Oh." Haley shared a quick glance with Nathan. "Sorry, Brooke. I was so focused on the baby and just excited to share this with my best friend that I didn't even think about anything else. Don't you think you and Lucas could work it out?"

She shuddered at the thought. "I plan to raise the baby on my own."

Haley gave a little gasp of surprise. "Does Lucas know?"

"I told him tonight."

Nathan frowned. "And what did he say?"

"Not much. But I know I'm not the person he wanted to start a family with. I don't want him to feel trapped?"

Nathan's frown deepened. "You know that Lucas is going to feel an obligation to his daughter."

She met Nathan's worried gaze. "Legally, yes, but I'm relieving him of that. I'm financially capable of raising this child and, despite my right to child support, I couldn't in good conscience take money from him when he doesn't want to be involved."

Haley and Nathan greeted that statement with a long silence. Brook wished circumstances could be different. But this baby was a gift and she refused to let her become an obligation to anyone, least of all the man who accidently fathered her.

Finally, Haley took a deep breath. "I can understand why you feel that way. But we'd love to be part of the process, so I hope you'll remember that you and our sweet little niece always have a home here with us."

"We will." She reached over and squeezed Haley's arm. "I promise."

After that, Haley demonstrated her conversational skills because that baby and Lucas weren't mentioned again. Brooke's admiration for Haley's social abilities grew as they spent the rest of the meal discussing music and various stories from Haley's student teaching.

Immersed in the conversations, Brooke lost track of time as they lingered over dessert. Brooke helped with the dishes before bidding Haley and Nathan good-night. She was touched but her friend's wiliness to accept whatever plan she had for this baby. Her own family weren't likely to react the same way and she dreaded the confrontation when she told her mother.

But she didn't have to worry about that tonight.

After a satisfying meal with two people who made her feel at home, she was more than ready for a good night's sleep. Her last thought was of Lucas's full beard. In a way, it helped that he'd grown one because he looked so different from the boy she'd fallen in love with. She could more easily pretend he was a stranger, one she would never see again after tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas woke at dawn. Early morning light filtered through the leaves of a tree outside the window and he enjoyed watching the patterns created on the wall.

Climbing out of bed, he headed into the bathroom. He rummaged in his shaving kit for a pair of manicure scissors and clipped off most of his beard, then he took a razor to what was left.

A hot shower relieved some of the tension in his neck and shoulders, but it came back the minute he dried off. He dressed in his nicest shirt and jeans, and polished his boots.

Grabbing his keys, he locked up the house and walked out to his truck. It could use a wash, but he didn't have time. He used his hand to clean off the passenger seat before walking around to the driver's side and sliding behind the wheel.

On the way to Haley and Nathan's, he had the same feeling in the pit of his stomach that he always got right before he stepped onto the court for a big game. So he followed the same technique and, several deep breaths later, he was calmer.

He rapped on the screen door and opened it while calling out a greeting.

"In the kitchen!" Haley responded.

When he walked into the kitchen, it was just Haley and Jamie. No Brooke.

"Hey, Luke." Haley turned from the stove to look at him. "What happened to the beard?"

"Shaved it off." He glanced at Jamie in his high chair. "What up J Luke?"

Jamie babbled a string of happy noise in return.

"It was starting to itch. Can I help you with anything?"

Haley handed him a bowl and a whisk. "You can scramble these eggs."

"Brooke isn't up yet?"

"Not yet." Haley eyed him. "You can start scrambling those eggs anytime now."

"Yes, ma'am." He set the bowl on the counter and started in on them. "She told you right?"

"She did. And you'd better give me those eggs before you beat them to death."

He handed over the bowl and Haley poured the mixture into the frying pan. Bacon sizzled in another pan and country fries were cooking away in a third.

Normally he would be salivating for one of Haley's famous breakfasts, but he wasn't even slightly hungry.

"Luke, please don't pace."

"Sorry. "He hadn't realized he was doing it.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, I would, so please pour me a cup and sit down at the table with Jamie."

He got her coffee, carried it to the table and took a seat.

She turned down the heat under each of the pans and covered them with lids.

"Thank you." She settled herself and wrapped her hands around her coffee mug. "I take it you have a plan."

"Yep" he nodded not looking at her.

"I should probably warn you that…."

"Good morning." Brooke walked into the room wearing a soft blue button-up shirt and jeans.

Lucas leaped to his feet and knocked over his chair. "Good morning." He righted the chair and gazed at her. She looked incredible. Her hair shone like gold and her checks were flushed as if she might be as nervous about their situation as he was.

She started at him. "What happened to your beard?"

"It itched, so I shaved it off."

"Oh."

"Great, the gangs all here." Nathan walked into the kitchen. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I'm starving." He took plates from the cupboard. "I vote we serve ourselves from the stove."

Haley stood. "That works. I'll make us some toast. Lucas can you get out the silverware and napkins. Brooke, coffee mugs are in the cabinet nearest the window, first shelf. I have mine but we'll need three more."

Lucas had thought about lying and saying he'd had breakfast before he'd come over, but he was a lousy liar and Haley wouldn't believe him anyway. He filled his plate and sat with everyone else.

Nathan picked up his coffee mug and paused with it hallway to his mouth. "Why did you shave off the beard?"

"He said it itched." Haley gave Nathan a glance that said plainly he shouldn't pursue the matter.

Lucas appreciated that intervention on his behalf. He didn't want his facial hair, or lack thereof to become the main topic of conversation.

Nathan shrugged. "I can see that could be an issue. So, Brooke, I have a meeting this afternoon with this shoe design company. They want to offer me a deal. Think you might wanna come along and make sure I'm not getting a crap deal?"

That would delay Lucas' plan and the longer he delayed, the more likely he'd lose his nerve. "Actually, I ….."

"I'd love to," Brooke said. "Look at you Mr Basketball bigshot with the shoe deal."

Now if only he could get Brooke to respond with that kind of delight when he had his chance to talk to her. They were burning daylight and his special place looked its best in the morning before the sun got too hot.

Nathan shrugged "Yeah, you always knew I was a stud."

"And that's why I married him." Haley gazed fondly at her husband.

"Um actually. Brooke I was hoping we could go somewhere and talk."

Brooke gazed at him, her expression difficult to read. "Okay. Let me just help Haley clean up."

"Leave the dishes," Haley said.

Lucas had never heard more beautiful words in his life. In another forty minutes the court will heat up and the local kids would ascend. I they left now, he could get there in ten and that would give him around 20 minutes to execute his plan.

With anticipation vying with anxiety, he ushered Brook out the front door and into the passenger seat of his truck. So far, so good.

"What going on, Luke?" she asked as he put the truck in gear.

"What do you mean?" He didn't look at her as he drove. She might see something in his eyes.

"Number one, you shaved. That had to take a couple of weeks to grow, so why shave now unless it has something to do with me?"

"My beard grows really fast. It only took about nine days."

"All right, but the timing id still suspicious. Yesterday afternoon you had a bushy beard. Then I tell you I'm pregnant and the next morning you appear with a close shave. Coincidence? I don't think so."

"I got the impression you didn't like it." They reached the 'river walk' turn off and accelerated.

"I didn't dislike it. I just…. What difference does it make, anyway? There's no reason for you to try to please me. We're ships who passed in the night."

"We didn't just pass. We moored in the same spot and produced a dingy."

That gave her the giggles. For a writer he really didn't have a way with words. "I shouldn't have induced the nautical reference. It makes no sense."

"Okay, let's compare ourselves to a couple of ravens that ended up in the same nest and produced a little egg."

Her laughter was now out of control. "Stop! Don't be funny! This is a very serious situation we're in." But she couldn't seem to keep a straight face.

And it was catching. Soon he was laughing right along with her. When he pulled over onto the side of the road next to the basketball court, he was out of breath. Shutting off the engine, he glanced at her and grinned.

She looked around. "The river court?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"We have some great memories here."

"Lucas Scott, if you brought me out her for some kind of high school make out session, you have another thing coming!"

"I didn't, I swear! That's the furthest thing from my mind." Not exactly true, but it was down the list a ways. It dint rank higher than a number three and, considering how pretty she looked, he thought that was damned noble of him.

"So what is on your mind then?"

"We need to talk, figure stuff out. Its peaceful here I know you love to watch the sun on the water as the sun raises."

"You were always so at home out here."

"Yeah, but not for the reasons you're imagining. Do you remember when we first started dating? I brought you out here and introduced you to my world."

She nodded softly. "Yeah, it was one of the only time you truly let me in."

"I'm sorry for all of that. Really I never set out to hurt you. "He hopped down and walked around to her side, but she was already out.

She gazed up at him, her expression tender. "I know. And you're right about the beard. I like you better without it."

He stepped back before he did something stupid and kissed her. As he stepped over the low chain link fence, he offered her his hand.

"You don't have to keep helping like this. I'm pregnant not elderly. My doctor says its fine for me to stay active. She's in favour of women exercising throughout pregnancy. It's just the bungee jumping she cautioned me about."

His stomach lurched. "Bungee jumping?" The mischievous twinkle in her eyes clued him in. "You've never bungee jumped have you?"

"Nope. Just teasing you."

No kidding. Standing inches away from her, he was teased by a whole bunch of things – the scent of her shampoo, the curve of her cheek and the sound of her breath. He knew the pleasure her kiss could bring and he craved that pleasure again. But he'd promised that wasn't why he'd brought her out here.

She sat herself on the top of the picnic table, looking out over the water. "Gorgeous. Thank you for bringing me here. Makes me wish I was home more."

"We can bring the baby here."

She turned to him. "No, we can't, Luke. It'll be better for all three of us if we make a clean break."

"I don't want a clean break." He stepped off the table and dropped to one knee. "I don't have a ring to give you, but I'll get one today. Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you crazy?" Brooke stared at Lucas while a voice in her head screeched, This isn't happening! This can't be happening. "Lucas you don't have to do this."

"Brooke, its not like we don't know each. I mean we made a baby for Christ sake. Marriages have been built on a lot less."

"I'm not going to pity marry you. I don't wanna be in a relationship without connection and love. I've been there and it wasn't a whole lot of fun."

He rose. "What if that's for the best? What wrong with getting married for the sake of our child?"

"Everything. In eighteen years or so this baby will be ready to create a life of her own. What then? Will we stay married after she goes off to college or a job in another state? Will we stare at each other across the breakfast table with you wishing I was Peyton, all for the sake of our child?"

He glanced down at his boots. When he looked up again, his gaze was bleak. "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"But we have to." She should have figured out what he was planning when he appeared this morning in clothes that looked almost new and a clean-shaven face. Yet she'd never dreamed that he'd go from proposing to Peyton just a few months ago to proposing to her now.

"Okay, you make a good point about the marriage thing, but I still want to be part of my daughter's life"

"Why?" She gazed up at him.

"She's my daughter, I won't be like Dan."

"Look obligation and duty have no place in this scenario. I won't have someone around my daughter who resents her."

"I would never resent our daughter."

"No but you might resent the situation… you might resent me. I know you had plans for your life, and we aren't apart of that."

He blinked at her, not able to find the words.

She sighed. "Look we are just going around in circles. Let's just go."

"But we haven't settled anything."

"I know that." What a maddening man – a gorgeous, stubborn man who still had the power to make her heart beat faster.

She had to watch out for those pesky feelings. She'd read enough books on pregnancy to know the hormones coursing through her body could make her susceptible to a virile guy who kept giving her hot glances.

"Are you willing to stick around for another day or two until we can come to some kind of agreement on how this will go?"

"I'm willing, but I don't like imposing on Haley and Nate."

"I seriously doubt they consider it imposing. Haley is really excited to be an aunt."

"I know. I'll be happy to keep her in the loop."

His expression darkened. "But not me?"

"That's not true, you can be in her life. But we can't play happy family Luke. You and me we just don't work together."

A dangerous light flashed in his blue eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember making this baby the old-fashioned way. And if I remember correctly we worked pretty well together then."

He stepped closer, his chest heaving. "I distinctly recall having some very satisfying, sex with you, complete with orgasms that made you cry my name so loud I was afraid someone would call the hotel security. I absolutely remember waking up with you in my arms. And I remember you saying that we couldn't do this and rushing out before we could even talk."

Heat scorched her body and she clenched her fists at her sides to keep from reaching for him. She swallowed. "You know that's not what I meant."

He turned and headed back to the truck.

She prayed her legs would carry her as she followed him. He'd snapped her self-control with that speech. If he hadn't turned away, she probably would have launched herself at him and begged him to take her right there. But he had turned away and she'd pulled together the pieces of her shredded pride.

Somehow she'd managed to keep her mouth shut, but her body still yearned for his touch. She gazed with longing at his broad shoulders and the movement of his powerful back muscles. Yes, she was guilty of ogling, but she'd dare any woman with a pulse to ignore the way his jeans cupped his backside.

When they reached the truck Lucas opened her door for her. No significant glances or lingering touches. After he got behind the wheel, he opened the console and took out his phone. "I call Haley and let her know you will be staying a little longer."

"All right. Tell her I'd be glad to check into a hotel, if she prefers."

He pushed the phone to his ear. "Hey Hales Brooke will be staying a little longer, is that okay." He nodded. "Okay, thanks. See you soon." he place the phone on the seat next to him and turned the key in the ignition. "She says you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks."

He checked for traffic before making a quick U-turn. "Since I'm the one who set up this discussion, I'll let you call the shots for the next one. Tell me when and where and I'll make sure I'm available."

His self-possession amazed her. She was a bundle of nerves. The combination of his sex appeal and his determination to be a part of the baby's life had torpedoed her original plan. She'd have to create a new plan before she saw him again. "I need a little time. I'll text you."

As they pulled up to the house he looked over at her. "Hang on. I'll help you out."

Brooke put a hand on his arm. "That's not necessary."

The muscles in hid forearm tensed and she removed her hand as if she'd touched a hot stove. "I can get out by myself." She turned toward him. "I'll text you this afternoon." That should give her enough time to create a new plan.

"Okay. I have some work to do on the house but I will have my phone on me." He turned and walked back around his truck.

She'd shot down his proposal. That couldn't have felt good, even if it was a pity proposal. But if she'd hurt him, he wasn't showing any signs of it. Maybe she should apologize for how their conversation had ended up. But he'd already put the truck in gear and driven away.


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan's truck was in the driveway when Lucas got back home. He heard Jamie before he opened the front door. Those screeches usually meant he'd had it with staying in the play pen while Daddy was otherwise occupied. He followed the noise.

The playpen was in the hall. Jamie had pulled himself up on the side facing the master bedroom, where Nathan and Skills were painting the walls pale blue. Nathan was using a roller, while skills was detailing with a brush. While keeping their eyes on their work, they were trying to cajole Jamie into settling down.

He was having none of it. He'd tossed every one of his toys out and stood yelling and rattling the side of the playpen in a bid for attention.

"Hey, little man!" Lucas reached the playpen and scooped him up like a little basketball. "What's the matter dude? You don't like the color?"

"Oh Luke man, thank God." Skills glanced up from the floor where he was kneeling. "What happed to your beard?"

"It got itchy."

"Fair enough"

Nathan pulled a bandanna from his back pocket and used it to wipe his face. "That's one reason I don't have a beard, the other being Haley wouldn't like it. I actually thought you were Haley, she was supposed to swing by and pick him up after her morning class. Listen I'll make a deal with you. We will get the second coat finished before lunch but Jamie is all on you man."

"No problem. I'll watch him for you but didn't you have a meeting today."

"Yeah, but I really did want Brooke's opinion so I put it off, thought I would help you out with the reservations, never know when you will need a second room." He grinned.

Lucas threw him a look before turning to Jamie. "Let's leave daddy to work, huh."

"Great. His high chair is in the kitchen and Haley packed him a little box of Cheerios that should keep him occupied."

"You mind if I take him for a walk?"

"Nah, thanks bro."

Jamie bounced in his arms and mad a grab for his ear. "Oh, no, you don't."

As they walked out the front Jamie pointed to the sparrows hopping around in the tree in the yard, he walked him over so he could look up through the branches.

He started at everything as if memorizing if for a test later. His little eyes studied the leaves moving in the breeze, the chattering birds and a caterpillar he spotted on the tree trunk. Lucas held him close enough to the insect so he could see buy not grab it. He'd try to eat it for sure.

Because he soaked up his environment like a sponge, Lucas got a kick out of showing him things. He crouched so he could get a better look at a beetle pushing its way through the scrub grass. When a hawk soared overhead, he pointed to it and Jamie watch it until it was a tiny speck in the sky.

A downspout was dripping from the brief rain they'd had during the night. He let him catch the drops on his finger and laughed with him as the cool water tickled his skin. That was where they were when Haley came looking for them.

Haley gave an amused smile. "I almost hate to break this up. You're one heck of a babysitter."

He handed Jamie over to his mother and they started back toward the house.

Haley had brought over sandwiches and skills and Nathan were already digging in. Lucas joined them and Skills greeted him "What's up?"

"Well, I got Brooke pregnant."

"Get out!" Skills eyes widened "Didn't we teach you better than that?"

Lucas lowered his voice even though Jamie was too little to understand. "I used condoms, okay? And turns out she had like a five percent chance of getting pregnant, so this baby never should have happened, but she did."

"There is a lot of history there." Skills said around a bite of sandwich.

"That's right." Lucas took a deep breath and let it out again. "I proposed to her this morning and she rejected me."

"What a shocker." Haley shook her head. "No woman wants to be proposed to out of obligation. Especially considering your history."

Lucas bristled. "It's more than that. Our baby needs a family. A mom and dad, I won't let her grow up without a dad. Plus I wanna do this with Brooke."

"Did you tell her that?" Nathan asked.

"No, because she never gave me the chance. She said I was crazy and there was no way she was marrying me. She said that she didn't want to be in a relationship without love." He rubbed his hand through his hair. "She would rather take on all that responsibility alone, then let me in again."

Haley leaned forward and put her hand in his. "Then it might be a really good if you can trust her to be a good mom. Even better, you could let her know that you have confidence that she'll be a good mom. You broke her Luke, you need to build that relationship back up again. A ring isn't going to fix this and wrestling for control of that baby won't help either."

"Your right, damn it. But I want to be part of my daughter's life, Brooke's life and she sees me as a detriment."

"Then it's up to you to change her mind."

"I know, but how?"

"For starters, show her how good you are with Jamie. Noting like a cute baby to catch a fine woman." Skills smiled to himself.

"Right well, no more babysitting for Uncle Skills" Haley threw Skills a look, "but that's not a bad idea.

Lucas picked up his lunch dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. "I need to run out to the truck and get my phone. I'll invite Brooke over here and we can take Jamie to the park, if that alright with you guys?"

"Excellent."Haley nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

The house had been empty when Brooke returned, she took a notebook out on the front porch so she could jot down some items for her next meeting with Lucas. If he wanted to be a part of this baby's life, he had some homework to do. She started a list of child-care books that she thought were important for him to read.

She'd present him with the list and see what happened. Either, he ignored it, proving to her that he didn't want to bother increasing his knowledge, or he'd read them. Reading them might be enough to discourage him from diving into fatherhood. If it didn't ….she'd burn that bridge when she came to it.

She'd come up with nine titles and was trying to remember a tenth when her cell phone rang.

She put the phone to her ear. "Hi, Luke."

"Hey. I had an idea. Nathan is over here working on the house and Haley has some errands to run, so I said I would watch Jamie and thought you might like to join us. And maybe once Haley gets back we can go into town and get a bite to eat, keep talking"

"That's a rotten trick, use my favourite little Godson to lure me over there. But okay. I'll head over in a little bit."

"Great. See you then."

Two hours later Brooke parked next to Lucas' truck in the driveway. Knowing that she would be dealing with a toddler, she'd put her hair in a ponytail and changed her hoop earrings to posts. She left her purse and list of books in the car.

When she walked around to the front of the house, she found Lucas on the porch playing peekaboo with Jamie.

Lucas looked up and smiled.

Oh no, that tug at her heart couldn't be happening. To lust after him was one thing, but the feeling swamping her now was a thousand times more tender and intimate. She didn't want anything to do with it.

Jamie took advantage of Lucas' momentary distraction to pop up for a second and slobber on his cheek.

"Hey, man. We talked about that." Carefully balancing the baby in his arms, he stood. "Uncle Lucas loves you, but keep the spit to yourself."

Jamie looked up at him, his expressions innocent. Then he bounced in Lucas' arms and grabbed his nose. More baby laughter.

Lucas was obviously trying hard not to laugh with him. "The nose is off limits, too." He glanced over at Brooke.

"He was excited about Aunt Brooke coming to play so I brought him out here to wait." He turned so the little boy was facing her. "Jamie and I have been talking about how Aunt Brooke is going to have a new baby girl who will be his cousin."

Jamie gave Brooke a once-over. Apparently, she passed muster, because the little boy held out both arms and gave a little wiggle that clearly said he was ready to trade partners.

Lucas came closer, bringing with him the citrus sent of his aftershave. He handed Jamie to her.

The aroma reminded her of this morning at the River Court when he'd proposed. That awkward moment stood in stark contrast to this one, which was filled with warm emotions and a cuddly baby. Then she realized he must have reapplied the aftershave because it wouldn't have lasted this many hours. Now that she was paying better attention, she could tell that he'd shaved again, too.

No question he was attempting to get on her good side. He was doing an excellent job of it, too. But decisions she made now would affect her baby for a life time. She'd be very careful not to make the wrong ones.

Taking a wait-and-see attitude would drive her nuts. That was where the reading list would come in. It was his first hurdle.

Lucas was happy with the way the visit with baby Jamie had gone. He could tell it had put Brooke in a mellow mood and he wanted to build on that. After Nathan piled his little family into his truck and drove away, Lucas glanced up at the thunder-clouds in the distance. "Doesn't look too bad."

Brooke opened her car door. "Tell you what. We'll sit on the porch while I show you what I brought. Then I should probably head back. I don't want to get stuck here."

He wished she hadn't said it as though it were a bad thing. He'd always enjoyed the cozy feeling of being with Brooke Davis while a storm raged outside. Obviously she wasn't looking at it that way.

His original plan, to drive into town for a bite to eat, didn't seem as appealing with a storm coming. No funny business unless she wanted to. And he'd promised himself that he wouldn't do anything unless she made the first move. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

The proposal had been a huge mistake, and on top of that, he'd brought up his legal rights. That couldn't have endeared him to her.

This afternoon he'd talked with Nathan, Haley and Skills about the situation. They weren't absolutely sure, but they thought he and Brooke might actually be able to work this out.

She was leaning against the railing with her back to him. He paused, noticing how her ponytail had exposed the tender skin at her nape. He shuddered with desire, wanting so badly to walk over and wrap his arms around her waist. To nuzzle that vulnerable spot, one he happened to know was an erogenous zone for her. He'd learned a fair bit about her body over the years. Not so much her heart, though, which was telling. Sex was easy, he knew they'd always had more under the surface, but Brooke always kept this little part of her behind lock and key and defused any situation that may have remotely lead to raw or deep emotions with sex.

She turned. "The clouds are moving away. The storm may not be a problem."

"Then we could drive into town for dinner like we planned."

"I don't think we need to trouble ourselves. Let me show you my list and then I'll go back to Haley and Nathan's."

"Your list of what?" He sat on the porch swing, mindful of leaving a respectful distance for her to sit.

"Books." She handed him a sheet of paper and took a seat.

He scanned the paper. "I take it you want me to read these?"

"You're adamant that you want to step into the role of our baby's dad, so, yes, I do."

He glanced at her. "I like that you said 'our baby'. That might be the first time you've don't that."

"Oh, I doubt it. Obviously we are both involved, so I'm pretty sure I've acknowledged…"

"I'm pretty sure you haven't."

She waved a hand I the air. "Whatever."

"No, not whatever. This is important, Brooke. This morning you practically called me a sperm donor."

She faced him, regret in her green eyes. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to handle all this."

"It was terrible, but my reaction told me something about myself. I might not have planned for this to happen, but now that it has... I'm this baby's father. I admit reality hasn't fully registered, but give me time. I intended to get there."

"Please read the books."

"I will. I'll see how many are available in town and I'll order the rest." He tapped the paper. "You put time into this. I appreciate it."

"You do? You don't think it's arrogant of me to hand you a reading list?"

"Are you kidding? Reading is a great way to begin. One of the best relationships of my life started with a pretty girl reading a book I suggested."

Brooke gave his arm a little squeeze and moved her hand away.

He wished she'd leave it there. He missed her touch. A simple touch from her communicated so much warmth and pleasure. Maybe that was why he could never make it work with anyone else.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, I'm going to keep reading too. I'm still researching when to introduce peanut butter."

"You mean so she has less chance of developing an allergy?"

"How did you know?"

"Haley. She goes on about baby stuff all the time. Until know I didn't pay much attention. Now I will." He also made a mental note to ask Haley about other foods to look out for. Folding her recommended reading list in fourths, he tucked it in the front pocket of his jeans. "It's possible Haley actually has some of these she can loan me, but whether they do or not, I'll get them read."

"Okay."

Something about the way she said it alerted him to the truth. The books were a test – one she'd expected him to fail. She figured he wouldn't be interested.

A low growl of thunder grabbed his attention as rain began to patter on the roof. For the first time since they'd sat on the porch, he noticed his surroundings.

Sheets of rain obscured the mountains in the distance and a rising wind swept the downpour onto the porch. Damn it. He'd been so involved in the conversation he'd lost track of the weather.

She picked up her purse and stood. "I'll make a run for it."

"No."

"It just started. If I leave right now I'll be fine."

"You know its hurricane season, and how fast the roads around her change."

"Then I need to hurry." She started toward the steps.

"Brooke, no." He caught her arm and pulled her back. "Let's just wait it out." He decided to maintain his hold on her arm until he'd convinced her not to leave the shelter of the porch.

She looked from him to the heavy curtains of rain.

"Take my word for it." He held her gaze. "The chances are very good that you'll get stuck trying to get across town to Haley's."

Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a breath. "You're right. It's just that I got the distinct impression you wanted me to leave."

"I didn't and it's raining biblical proportions."

She glanced down at his hand on her arm. "Well I promise not to take off, so you can let go of me."

He released her. "It might be a quick storm. If the sun comes out right after, the road will dry in no time and you can be on your way."

The steady pounding on the roof didn't sound like the rain was about to let up, but anything was possible.

"May I ask why you're so eager to get rid of me all of a sudden?"

"Sure." He pulled the list out of his pocket and waved it in front of her. "Do you really want me to read all these?"

"Of course. Why else would I make the list?"

"To give me a job you don't expect me to finish. So if I don't complete this list, you can say I'm not dedicated enough to being a father to our daughter." He guessed right. He could see it in the pink flush of her checks and her uneasy glance.

She cleared her throat and lifted her chin. "Raising a child takes dedication. If you make this commitment you can't just change your mind and run off."

Motherhood had given her a glow he found irresistible, but it had made her a tad self-righteous. He recalled the generous nature of the girl he had known in high school and wondered if that woman was still in there.

He could tell she was hoping he'd bomb out because she wanted the job all to herself. She was scarred and he knew it was his fault.

"Brook, I intend to finish every title you suggested. Now let's go inside ad make some coffee. It's cold and we out here." He walked to the door, opened it and gestured for her to enter. "After you."


	8. Chapter 8

They'd only just walked into the house when Haley called Lucas' cell phone. Brooke watched his face light up as he talked to her. "Yes, she's still here. No. I won't let her drive back unless it's safe." He listened some more. "I do, as a matter of fact. Can you explain again?"

Brook figured out he was getting some cooking instructions. Dinnertime wasn't far away and, sure enough her stomach was reminding her of it. But Lucas didn't have to cook for her. Maybe he had some snacks that would take the edge off her hunger until she could drive back to Haley's.

She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just a sec," he told his sister in law. "Brooke is trying to get my attention." He turned to her. "What's up?"

"You don't need to fix me dinner."

"Because you're going to fix me dinner instead?" There was a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I hadn't …."

"We both need to eat and I'm pretty sure I have all the ingredients for Haley's mac and cheese. Let me get the details and we can make it together."

This was sounding much cozier than she'd intended but she was suddenly starving. She might ask about snacks, after all, because the mac and cheese would take a while.

He began wrapping up his phone call. "Yes, Hales, three-fifty for 30mins. Thanks. And if the weather stays nasty, I'll bring Brooke home in my truck. We can always work out the logistics of retrieving her car. Right. Have a good night." He ended the call and turned to her. "Haley says if you haven't eaten since lunch, you're probably starving because pregnant ladies are hungry all the time. Are you starving?"

"I'm pretty hungry."

"Then we'll make some snacks before we start on the mac and cheese." He put his phone on the counter and opened the refrigerator. "Do you like cheddar cheese?"

"Adore it."

"Me, too." He took a package out of the refrigerator door and reached for the cutting board leaning against the backsplash. "There's a box of crackers in the cupboard by the stove. Oh, and I have a jar of black olives." He opened the refrigerator again and them out. "Want some?"

"You bet. Hand them over."

He gave her the jar. "If you want a bowl to put them in, dishes are in the top cupboard, far right."

"Got it." She put the olives in a bowl and carried it to the table along with the crackers. She held up the box. "Mind if I go ahead and open these?"

"By all mean." He finished slicing the cheese and put the cutting board next to her on the table. "Start eating. I'm going to open a beer, but I know you can't have that. I have some root beer, though."

"Sounds great."

He came back with two bottles and twisted the cap from hers before giving it to her. "Wind's whipping up pretty good out there."

"Guess it is." She'd been so intent on their snacks that she hadn't paid attention, but now she could hear it gusting through the trees surrounding the house.

"Could be a good sign. Sometimes a strong wind would blow the storm somewhere else." He sat across from her and when he stretched out his long legs, they bumped hers. "Sorry."

"No worries. It's a small table." She tried to keep from nudging his denim-covered legs but finally gave up the effort. After all, it wasn't as if they'd never been in close proximity. They'd spent hours with their legs tangled together.

She reached for more cheese and crackers. "Excellent snacks, by the way. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad Haley clued me in. Would you have said anything?"

"Probably. Being pregnant has made me more assertive about asking for what I want."

"That's good." He tossed an olive in the air and caught it in his mouth.

She'd forgotten that she'd seen him do something similar before. "I guess you don't limit yourself to pop-corn for that stunt."

"Nope. It fosters hand-eye coordination, and I need all the extra practice I can get these days." He winked at her. "It also impresses the ladies."

"Trust me, it wasn't the popcorn trick that reeled me in."

"Then what did?"

"I'm not telling." She built herself a double-decker mini sandwich of crackers and cheese and managed to eat it without making a huge mess.

"I guess that old saying about eating for two must be true."

"Now it is. For the first two and a half months I had no appetite and was so sick to my stomach."

His blue eyes filled with concern. "That sounds awful."

"If I'd figured out I was pregnant, it wouldn't have been so bad, morning sickness is common in the first few months. But I knew I couldn't be pregnant. I mean the doctors told me a had no chance, so I couldn't imagine that one night with you – using a condom, no less – would succeed when so many times before it hadn't."

"I'm still in awe of that. I'd love to claim that it's all because of my superior swimmers, but I think it could just as easily been the phases of the moon."

"Or the phase of my cycle. I went back and checked and that would have been my most fertile time."

"You keep track?" He took a swallow of his beer.

"Most girls do." She popped another olive in her mouth. She was tempted to try his trick but decided it was more important to get that thing into her than play games. The hunger pangs were gradually receding. 

He leaned back in his chair. "Well however it happened I'm glad it did."

She glanced at him in surprise. "How can you say that? If this hadn't happened, you could have continued living your life the way you planned. In fact, I've been trying to convince you that's still possible."

"And I've been trying to convince you it's not." The table was small and when he leaned across it he was very close. "When you told me that you were pregnant with our daughter, I spent the rest of the night thinking. I asked myself if I regretted being with you in New York considering the outcome. Well, I don't. Not then and not back in high school." His gaze darkened. "You are incredible, Brooke Davis. You brought out the best in me. You are the most selfless, supportive person I know."

She couldn't break eye contact. That look, that simmering intensity, had been her kryptonite back then. Still was now. Her heart pounded as a different kind of hunger, one that had nothing to do with food, begged for satisfaction.

His soft voice wove a seductive spell as he gently stroked her arm. "I don't regret that we made a baby either. But I think you have regrets."

"No." Her vocal cords felt tight. "I want this child."

"I know you want her. But do you want me."

Crazy laughter threatened to bubble up. She'd never wanted any man more than she wanted Lucas at this very moment.

He covered her hand with his and held her gaze.

"Be forewarned. I'm not going anywhere. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis and the guy for our baby." Then he gave her hand a squeeze and pushed away from the table. "Time to make mac and cheese."

She took a steadying breath. She'd almost expected him to invite her into his bedroom. God help her, she would have gone, and that would have sent a terrible message. She couldn't agree to sex and then walk away with is daughter.

While he got out a pot for the pasta and a pan for the sauce, she closed up the box of crackers and carried the cutting board and the empty olive bowl over to the sink.

"Something almost just happened now." He filled the pot with water and set in on the burner.

"It did?"

"You know it did." He kept his gaze on the bowl as he shredded the cheese into it.

"I suppose so." She watched him shred the cheese. He had great hands and long, nimble fingers. Those hands could work magic with a pen and magic on her body.

"I won't push you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know."

"I was seconds away from making a move."

"Why didn't you?"

"A couple of reasons." He glanced over at her. "Does slicing onions bother you?"

"No."

He tilted his head toward the one sitting on the counter. "If you'd chop, I'd be much obliged. Knives are in the.."

"Knife block. I see it." She rinsed off the onion and the cutting board. "What reasons?"

"First off, would sex hurt the baby?"

A flush of desire made her lady parts tingle. "Not unless it's of the 'swinging from the chandeliers' variety." She started cutting up the onion.

He chucked softly. "We had that kind a time or two."

"I remember." She sniffed.

"Are you crying?"

"Nope. Just a slight reaction to the onion. I'm fine."

"Want me to take over?"

"Nah. I've got this."

"If you're sure. Your eyes are watering."

"Potent onion." She sniffed again and laughed. "Really. I'm not getting emotional" She finished chopping the onion.

He washed his hands and pulled a clean dishtowel from the cabinet. "Let me wipe your eyes. You have tears running down your cheeks."

"I know, but I promise you I'm not crying." She put down the knife and lifted her face.

"I believe you. I can tell the difference. Hold still."

He leaned in and carefully wiped away the tears. "So I have to ask. Did you research the subject of sex while pregnant?" He dabbed at her eyes with the towel. "Because if you did, I can't help but be curious as to why."

"Obviously because I'm planning to take a lover."

He sucked in a breath. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"It's a joke. Although you and I have no commitment to each other, so if I wanted to, then…"

"Let it be me." He took her by the shoulders. "Please, Brooke. I know I have no claim, but the thought of you with some other guy makes me crazy."

She looked up at him. "That's a really crazy statement, Lucas."

"Why?"

"Because you literally left me for my best friend."

"Brooke that was a lifetime ago. And you broke up with me first."

"You told her she was the one."

"I was wrong. I mistook easy and comfortable for something it wasn't. With you and I it was passion. Fireworks. You challenged me, supported me and I took that for granted."

His gaze held hers. Her pulse rate shot up. Once he kissed her, the game would be over. They'd never stop with a kiss.

"But I won't kiss you, much as I'd love to." He let go of her and backed away. "I didn't tell you the other reason we're not in the bedroom right now."

She swallowed. "Which is?"

"You might think I seduced you just so I could get what I want."

"Meaning sex?"

He shook his head. "The chance to be our baby's dad."


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas has surprised himself with his level of self-control, but then again, a lot was at stake. Ever since Brooke had arrived, he'd longed to touch her, hold her, even place his hand over the gentle swell of her belly. If he had a loving relationship with her, he'd be allowed to.

If someone had asked him a year ago where he would be now, he would've said with Peyton, living there boring uneventful life in LA. But truth be told he wouldn't give up Brooke and this baby to go back to that.

He and Brooke worked in silence finishing up the meal preparations. He'd remembered to turn on the oven in advance, which was a miracle, all things considered.

The storm continued to rage outside, which seemed appropriate considering the battle he was having with himself. He'd never spent this much time with a women he wanted without making some kind of physical overture. Stroking her arm, squeezing her hand and drying her onion tears didn't really count, at least not for much.

He'd had one chance to kiss her and he hadn't taken it. She wouldn't have stopped him. He'd bet his truck on that one.

Yet he wasn't willing to sacrifice his chance to be a father by taking her to bed. Maybe doing that would make things better between them, but it could also make them worse.

Once their meal was in the oven, she walked to the kitchen window and stood arms wrapped protectively around her middle, as she gazed out at the storm. If they were in a different emotional place, he could move in behind her and guide her back against his chest. They could watch the rain together.

He'd never expected to want that kind of closeness with anyone again. Let alone her again.

As it was, he wasn't sure what to do while they waited for dinner to cook. "Sorry there's nowhere else to sit. I put all my mom's furniture in storage when I started the reservations."

"That's okay." She turned to him. "I keep forgetting this was your mom's house. My home a one point."

"I know it doesn't look much the same."

"I'm sure it'll be gorgeous when you're finished. How long do you think it will take?"

"I'm hoping to have it done by Christmas so mom and Lilly can come stay."

"I usually spend Christmas with my Rachel or my parents in New York." She made a face. "Although I might not be welcome this year."

"Why not?"

She swept a hand towards her stomach. "Victoria is going to freak. I'm sure this is just the kind of press she is hoping for with the company being so new. An unwed mother."

He'd had a solution or that. "Maybe she will be shocked, but this is her granddaughter we're talking about."

"She wasn't really in to the original model, I don't think Brooke 2.0 will thaw her icy heart?"

He longed to close the gap between them and take her into his arms. Then he'd kiss her and promise to do everything her could to make it all better. But since he couldn't say or do any of that, he came up with another idea.

"We have some time before the food's ready," he said. "And my phone's charged. What if we spend the time looking up baby names?"

She stared at him as if he'd sprouted a second head.

"Or not." Apparently he'd just stepped on sacred ground. "We could play cards. I like to play solitaire old school, with real cards. But gin rummy's fin for two.."

"We can check out baby names."

"Are you sure? Because a moment ago you looked as if I'd suggested adding a side of worms to our dinner."

"I was surprised."

"I could tell."

"I assumed I'd be the one to…."

"You definitely get the final say. I'd just like some input."

She studied him for a moment. "That's fair. I should at least find out if there are any you hate."

"Lindsey and Niki come to mind. And I just realized I'm not crazy about Anna, either."

She ginned. "You're safe on all of those."

"Then let's sit and call up a baby name site."

She picked up her purse from the counter where she'd laid it down.

"Do you have a list going already?"

"I don't, believe it or not." She dug out a small notepad and pen. "I was saving it for later when I'm big as a house and we have six feet of snow on the ground."

"Look, if you'd rather not…."

"I want to. You're here and I'm here. We have time on our hands."

"True." How did that old song go? Something about time on my hands and you in my arms. He walked around and pulled out a chair for her.

"You have beautiful manners, Luke."

"You can thank Karen. She's a stickler."

"Oh I remember."

He straddled the chair backward instead of drawing it up to the table where he'd end up playing footsie with her again. That had been way too much fun.

"Okay…"he looked at his phone "…starting at the first letter. Do you have anything against A names?"

"Not as a general category."

"Then here's one. Abiba."

"I can't tell if you're serious or not."

"Not. She would get beat up at school every single day."

"Unless," she said, "she went with Abi. That might be okay."

"Are you saying you want Abiba on the list? Because I can guarantee that her teachers won't call her Abi, especially on the first day. They'll say the whole name and our daughter's life will be a living hell for the rest of the year."

He was making her laugh, and that was a good thing. They'd done a lot of laughing over the years but they'd been too serious recently. "How do you like Amelia?"

"Not bad, but you've skipped a whole bunch if you're already up to Amelia. Just start with the first one and go through them all. That way we can…"

Lightening hit so close they both leaped up at the same moment the house was plunged into darkness. A loud crash followed, along with a crack and a tinkle of breaking glass.

Lucas tapped the flashlight app on his phone. "Stay here. I'll investigate."

"I most certainly won't stay here." She pulled her phone out of her purse. "Two lights are better than one. Let's go."

"At least let me go first. I'm wearing boots and there's probably glass everywhere. I have a bad feeling I know what happened." He started down the hall.

"There's a big tree in the front yard. I'll bet a branch came through the picture window in the master bedroom. I only hope it wasn't the whole tree."

"And that we can find a way to keep rain from coming in through the broken window."

"That, too." He reached the doorway and moved his light around. "Damn." A branch as big as his thigh had split from the tree and now lay across the windowsill. It extended about five feet into the room but, fortunately didn't quite reach the bed.

Jagged pieces of glass littered the floor and rain from the broken window was already creating puddles on the hardwood floor. Good thing the floor was being replaced. Still. He couldn't allow water to accumulate and seep into the walls.

"Yikes." Brooke peered around him. What now?"

"I'm thinking." He took a deep breath. "Okay, first I'll get a tow rope around the branch and use m truck to pull it back out into the yard."

"I could guide it from in here."

"You might be able to, especially if you wear gloves, I'm pretty sure I have a couple of pairs here somewhere. At least you can yell out and tell me how I'm doing. But you'll need to be in the room and I'm worried about those flimsy canvas shoes you're wearing."

"I'll be careful."

"Not good enough. A piece of glass could slice right through those tiny rubber soles. Wait! I have it. Stay here a sec. I'll get you some boots." The left side of the room was relatively clear of glass as he walked to the closet, hauled out an old pair of boots and grabbed a thick pair of socks from the top dresser drawer.

He brought them to Brooke. "Let's go back to the kitchen so you can put them on."

"Are you sure? These will be really big on me."

"At least I won't be worried about your feet."

When they got back to the kitchen he left to find some gloves while she took off her shoes and put on the heavy socks and his boots. He returned to find her standing beside the table, her flashlight shining on the boots.

"Do I look stylin' or what?"

"You look a lot better than the guy who owns them. But will they work?"

"Well enough." She took a few tentative steps. "I wouldn't want to run a foot race but if I don't move too fast I'll be okay."

"Here's some gloves, although don't feel you have to manhandle that tree branch. If you help guide it through, great, but be very careful of the glass that's still in the window."

"Must be a really old window. All the broken windows I've seen shatter into a million little pieces, not those jagged ones."

"I'm sure it's old. Be careful of the pieces on the floor, too." He had a sudden scary thought. "Is there any chance you'll fall down in those oversized boots? That would be worse."

'I'll make sure I don't."

"You know what? Let me do this. I can pull the branch out by myself. I don't want to risk having you injured in the process."

"Sorry, but that's not how I roll. You loaned me these snazzy boots and I'm going to make use of them."

"But…."

"No arguments, Lucas Eugen Scott." She reached u, pulled his head down and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Then she took a couple of careful steps back. "Understood?"

He was so shocked by her kiss that he didn't react. He just stood there like a man carved from stone.

"Now go lasso that branch and get it out of the bedroom. I'll supervise from the inside."

He snapped out of his trance. "Yes, ma'am."

He was soaked by the time he made it to his truck. The wind whipped his wet clothes against his body so, technically, he should be shivering from cold. He barely noticed. She'd kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kissing Lucas might not have been the wisest move, but Brooke hadn't been able to help herself. He'd loaned her his boots to protect her feet. How gallant was that? His window was broken and rain was pouring in over his belongings and he was worried for her. Worried about the boots being too big, that she'd fall onto broken glass. At this point she wasn't sure whether his concern was for her, the baby, or both, but she appreciated the gesture no matter what the reason.

Using her phone's flashlight to guide her, she clomped down the hallway and stepped into the bedroom. The wet tree branch sticking through the window looked a lot more menacing without Lucas beside her. She put on the gloves he'd found and walked slowly to the window, glass crunching under the soles of Lucas' boots. He'd been right about her canvas shoes. Her feet would be bleeding by now.

Wind and rain came in around the branch. Once Lucas pulled the branch out, water would pour in. she used her flashlight to assess the opening. Sure enough, pieces of the glass stuck out of the window frame like shark's teeth. She wouldn't be pushing her arm through there.

She heard the rumble of Lucas' truck and moments later her headlights gave her a better view of the damage. She could see the slash of bare wood where the branch had been ripped from the nearby tree by the lightning strike. The wood was singed but not burning.

Good lord, she hadn't thought about the danger Lucas had put himself in by running outside to get his truck. Lightening still lit the sky. Her stomach hollowed out at the image of Lucas lying unconscious on the muddy ground.

Suddenly Lucas appeared at the window. Rain cascaded from her hair, and hid shirt was practically transparent. "The strongest branches are inside." He raised his voice to be heard above the wind. "Here's the end of the rope. Loop it through some really sturdy ones and pass it back out to me."

She assessed the situation and did as he asked. She was getting wet, too, but nothing compared to him. Walking around the branch, she finished the job on the other side and carefully handed him the rope without coming anywhere near the shards of glass still in the window frame.

"Perfect, thanks." He held her gaze. "Promise me you'll stand back while I tow it out. I'll leave my windows down so if you notice the whole operation going south, yell out. I'll hear you."

"It won't go south. You've got this." She gave him a thumbs-up.

His grin flashed, then he was gone.

The truck reversed direction, facing away from the broken window. She could hear him in the darkness securing the rope, and she smiled at his colourful language. If ever there was an appropriate time or cussing, this was it. The rope had to be slippery and even with gloves the job would be tough. But he'd handled it.

Lucas put the truck in gear and hauled ass. The branch quivered, crackled and slid neatly out of the frame to fall noisily to the ground.

Brooke made a megaphone of her hands. "All clear!"

"Thanks!" He switched off the engine and the next thing she knew he was back in the house and standing beside her. He dripped all over the floor as he gazed at the damage. "We have to do something about the hole."

"I know."

"But not until I take care of another situation."

"She glanced over at him. "What?"

"This." Sweeping her into his arms he kissed her.

She almost dropped her phone. She knew right away that this wasn't the kiss she remembered. Their relationship had changed drastically since high school and so had Lucas' kiss.

This kiss was hungry, he coaxed her mouth open, and the determined thrust of his tongue told her that playtime was over. He was extremely focused. And the most virile man she'd ever known.

Breathing hard, he lifted his head. "You kissed me before I went outside, Brooke. I need to know what that means."

She wiggled closer to his wet, clammy body. "It means the same thing it meant four years ago. You turn me on."

"That's great, but I'm a simple guy, so I like things explained in simple terms. Let's say we get this window under control, clean up the glass and mop the floor. That leaves us with a queen bed that's available for use."

"Sounds like an interesting concept."

"The bedding will be damp, but I have spare sheets."

"The plot thickens."

"Oh, hell, Brooke. Just tell me this. If I follow my instincts, am I dooming my chance to interact with little Abibi."

"That's not her name."

"I know, but we don't have one yet so I have to use something as a place marker. Put me out of my misery. Can I make love to you tonight without worrying that it's a gigantic mistake?"

She wound her arms around his neck, being careful not to hit him with the phone she miraculously still held in her left hand. She gazed into his shadowed face. "It probably is a gigantic mistake, but we'll make it together. You won't get all the credit."

He slowly let out a breath. "Fair enough."

Giving her a quick kiss, he released her. "I think Nate and Skills left a plastic drop cloth rolled up in the room they were painting. I'm sure I've seen duct tape somewhere. I'll look for it if you'll bring in the broom and dustpan from the kitchen closet.

"As wet as it is, we'll need a mop and bucket."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Are you smiling? You sound like you are. Too bad it's so dark in here."

"I'm smiling. That was cute. So where can I find a mop and bucket?"

"They're in the closet, too."

"No worries. Let's get to it." She switched on her flashlight app and started to walk away.

"Brooke." His voice was deeper and sounded strained.

"What?"

He reached for her and pulled her close. "I'm going crazy. What if we leave the mess for now?"

"We shouldn't." her heart rate picked up at the thought of abandoning everything for the sake of passion. "You'd hate yourself if you let this get any worse."

"Yeah." He cupped her bottom in his gloved hands and drew her in tight so she could feel how much he craved her. "But it would be worth a little self-loathing, don't you think?"

Her breath hitched. She remembered the pleasure he'd given her, could recall it in exquisite, panty-dampening detail. He had an amazing talent for choosing the exact pressure and the perfect rhythm to send her spiralling into a climax. No other lover held a candle to Lucas.

His grip tightened. "What do you say, pretty girl?" His voice was low and seductive as he gave her a sexy nudge with his hips. "The bed's right behind you."

As her blood heated, her resolve failed. Maybe it wouldn't matter much if they taped up the window now or a little later.

"The storm's letting up. I doubt the floor will get any wetter." A gust of wind blew rain through the opening, spraying them with water.

"What were you saying?"

Leaning his forehead against hers, he sighed. "Okay, so I'm wrong." He kissed her softly. "Soon," he murmured as he let her go.

"Hang on, I'm wobbly." She clutched the front of his soggy shirt.

"Uh-oh." His grip tightened on her waist. "Is something wrong?"

"Only that I'm consumed by lust and my legs feel like rubber."

"Oh, yeah?" He sounded pleased.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Don't worry. It's going in the opposite direction."

She laughed. "Saying things like that doesn't help."

"Which makes me kind of happy. I like knowing you're focused on my…"

"Stop! Talk about something else, please."

"Like what?"

"The weather."

"Okay, the weather." He paused. "Say, Brooke, the storm really is letting up. If no rain comes in for a while, then we can return to my earlier suggestion."

"No, we can't. This is North Carolina. Just because it's stopping now doesn't mean it won't start up again in ten minutes."

"A lot could happen in ten minutes."

"Lucas, work with me, here."

"You're right. We really do need to cover the window and take care of the glass and water on the floor."

"Thank you."

"Because pretty soon we'll be walking on it in bare feet. In fact, the rest of us will also be…"

"And I'm cutting you off, buddy, before you get me all hot and bothered again. I'm steadier now. Let's do this." She pointed her flashlight toward the door.

"Where's your phone?"

"Left it in the kitchen. Meant to grab it on my way back here, but I was focused on a hot woman and forgot. If you'll take the lead, I'd appreciate it."

His 'hot woman' remark reminded her of another reason she'd been unable to forget him. Lucas was the first boy who'd made her feel special. Finding out she was pregnant had dampened her sexy self-image. Mommies weren't sexy. But Lucas, who knew perfectly well that she was a mother-to-be, had just called her hot. And damn it, she felt hot! She wanted to peel him out of those wet clothes and lick him all over.

In the back of her mind a little voice whispered that surrendering to her urge was counterproductive to her original plan to raise the baby alone. If they rekindled their sexual bond, it might complicate everything.

He'd be her lover until he tired of that role. He might be good for her ego right now but he was a bad gamble for the long term.

By the time she'd reached that depressing conclusion, Lucas had retrieved hid phone from the kitchen counter and gone off in search of the duct tape to hold the plastic over the window. She found the broom, dust-pan, mop and bucket in the closet and carried them to the master bedroom. The clean-up would be a challenge using only their phones for light.

No sooner had she thought that then Lucas walked through the door holding a camping lantern. He'd tucked the roll of plastic under his arm and held the duct tape in his other hand.

"Where was that when we needed it?"

"Excellent question. Tucked away in the back of the kitchen closet."

"You didn't know it was there?"

"I knew, all right. But a certain woman who shall remain nameless has the ability to scramble my brain. I completely forgot about it."

"I'm glad you remembered. It'll be a big help." And once again he'd reminded her that she was sexy enough to make him forget things. Heady stuff. He might be a bad gamble, but they were stranded here, perhaps for the entire night. If she thought she could resist him, she was kidding herself.

He set the lantern on the bed to give them maximum light. Then he laid the plastic and duct tape on there, too. "Since the rain's not blowing in right now let's sweep up first."

"What are we going to put the glass in?"

"I considered hauling the garbage can in here but I hate to. It'll be all muddy on the bottom after this rain."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. There's an empty cardboard box in the living room that Jamie was playing with. Be right back."

While he was gone she swept the shards of glass into a pile. The broom dragged wherever the floor was wet, but the glass had to be swept up before they could tackle the water. She went over the same areas several times though tiny pieces were probably still on the floor.

She glanced up from her sweeping when Lucas returned with the box. "Is there a vacuum cleaner of any kind in the house? I know I'm missing little slivers of glass. "

"Afraid not." He put down the box. "I'll hold the dustpan for you."

"Okay, but we shouldn't walk around barefoot."

"Absolutely not." Glass tinkled as he dropped more into the box. "I'll carry you."

"That's silly." She swept the last of the glass into the dustpan. The thought of him carrying her naked was more arousing than silly. "I'll just wear my shoes."

"I'd rather see you wearing my boots." He dumped the last bit into the box and stood. His slow smile told her exactly what he was picturing. "My boots and nothing else."

Normally she would have laughed off the suggestion and insisted shoes were more practical. Instead she met his simmering gaze. "Then I guess I'll be wearing your boots, won't I?"

He sucked in a breath. "Let's get that damn window covered up."


	11. Chapter 11

The tape job wasn't particularly neat and definitely wasn't pretty, but Lucas didn't care. It would do the job. They'd stretched a double layer of plastic as tight as they could. If the wind blew hard enough, the plastic might run against the remaining broken glass but it would take a while before the glass cut through the layers.

The repair only had to last until morning. Lucas thought it would. While he applied an extra layer of tape all the way around, she mopped up the water. The rain had started up again while they were covering the window and she looked as if she'd taken a shower with her clothes on.

He probably looked the same.

He kept glancing over at her as she worked. They'd moved the lantern onto the floor so she could see where she needed to mop, and the light allowed him to do some unobtrusive ogling. Every time she gave the handle a firm twist to wring out the mop, her breasts quivered under her wet shirt. The shirt didn't disguise much. Either she was chilly or aroused.

She wrung more water into the bucket and looked over at him. "Are you finished?"

"Not quite. Why?"

"You're just standing there holding a roll of tape."

"Distracted by the view." And getting harder by the second.

"Watching a woman mop a floor tunes you on?"

"It does if her shirt is wet enough."

She glanced down. "Oh." She pulled the material away from her breasts with her free hand. "Didn't mean to give you a show."

"And here I was hoping you'd intended to."

Holding his gaze, she let go of the material and allowed it to cling to her breasts. Her fully visable nipples tightened. "I didn't think of it, but better late than never."

His jeans grew uncomfortably tight. "That shirt must feel clammy against your skin." Her velvet soft skink that blushed pink when he made love to her.

"It does."

"You could take it off."

"You said you weren't finished."

"Turns out I am." He tossed the tape to the floor. "How about you?"

Her green eyes took on a devilish gleam. "I'll need at least another ten minutes, maybe fifteen."

"Wrong answer." He closed the distance between them, took the mop away and sent it clattering to the floor. "Finished."

When he swept her up into his arms, her boots fell off her feet but somehow he avoided tripping over them as he turned toward the bed. "I promised you dry sheets. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Sure isn't." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Takes too much time and I'm already wet."

"Is that a fact?" He was dizzy from wanting her. Carrying her to the foot of the bed, he laid her on the damp coverlet and followed her down. "Where would you be wet, exactly?"

Her voice was low and silky. "Everywhere, baby. Everywhere."

Ah, there was the sexy girl he remembered. "I might need to check out your story."

Her saucy smile taunted him. "Please do."

With a deep groan, he took possession of her mouth while reaching under the hem of her soaked shirt so he could unbutton her pants. Only there was no button. Hallelujah, nothing barred his way except a drawstring.

"Love the drawstring concept."

"Allows for expansion."

"Allows me easy access."

"Wasn't a factor." She helped him by wiggling out of her undies and pants.

"Is now." Sliding his hand between her satiny thighs, he sought the heat he knew would be waiting for him.

"Sure enough, you're wet everywhere"

She gasped as he began stroking her. During their relationship he'd discovered this was the quickest way to give her pleasure so he took the shortcut because he longed to hear her cry of surrender. In seconds she arched off the bed, her eyes dark with passion and his name on her lips.

As she lay dazed and panting in the aftermath of her climax, he pushed away from the bed so he could nudge off his boots and strip off his cloths. He felt as though he'd forgotten something as he helped her out of her shirt and bra and scooted her farther up the mattress. It wasn't until he leaned over her, his knees nudging her thighs apart and his heart pounding like a drum that he remembered what it was.

On some level he'd known why this night would be different but the implication hadn't fully registered until now. As he slowly eased into her warm channel, he closed his eyes and shuddered in anticipation.

She cupped his face in both hands. "What is it? Why are you shaking?"

"You're pregnant." He gazed into her flushed face.

"Lucas, you won't hurt the baby."

"I know. But I've never made love without a condom. I'm shaking because this feels amazing."

She stroked his cheekbones with her thumbs. "I predict you'll like this experience."

"I predict I'll love it." Pulling back, he thrust deep and moaned. "I'm definitely gonna love it."

Her fingertips pressed into his glutes. "I'm pretty happy about it, too, especially if you'll move a little."

Leaning down, he brushed his mouth over hers. "I plan to move a lot." He initiated a slow rhythm and groaned in delight. "And I thought we had fun in high school."

"We did."

"But this is better. Way better." He nibbled on her bottom lip. "Thank you, Brooke. Thank you for letting me make love to you tonight." He shifted his angle so he could reach her G spot.

She gulped in air. "You're very….persuasive."

"And you're the sexiest woman I've ever known." He increased the pace.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Her breathing grew shallow.

"Cum for me, Brooke." He braced himself on his forearms so he could watch as desire claimed her. Her second climax was usually more powerful than her first. "Show me the fire. Show me what you've got."

"Lucas…." She began to pant.

Now it wasn't just her fingertips pressing into his glutes. He could feel her nails. "That's it, baby. Go for it." He moved faster now and the friction was sweet, so sweet. She'd been responsive before, but now he sensed an untapped depth of passion rising within her.

"Lucas!" Her body bowed under him as her plunged into her again and again, coaxing more wild cries from her as she flung herself into the fire. Her energetic release triggered his.

The force of it shot from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, wringing a strangled cry of triumph from him. Gasping, he managed to keep from collapsing onto her as his bran slowly stopped spinning and his surroundings came back into focus.

He looked down to see how she was doing and she was staring right back at him.

Her lips formed the word wow but no sound came out.

He smiled. "You can say that again."

She mouthed the word again and laughed. "I wonder if pregnant ladies have more fun."

"Looks like it to me."

"And I'm starving."

"I'll bet you are. I'm hungry and I'm not even the pregnant person in this bed."

"We can't eat the mac and cheese. No way it finished cooking before the power went out." She reached up and patted his cheek. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted me to taste it."

"Yeah, well, given the choice. I can't get upset about how the evening turned out."

"Me, either."

He leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. Then he cocked his head, listening. "Sounds like the rain's stopped, so here's an idea. When I found the lantern I also saw a camp stove. We could make some scrambled eggs. Will that work?"

"You're planning to fire up that stove in the kitchen?"

"Nope. In the yard. You can sit on the porch steps while I impress you with my superior camp stove cooking skills."

"That sounds fabulous expect for the current state of my clothes."

"I love the current state of your clothes."

"Wrinkled and wet?"

"Gone." He flattened his palms on the mattress and pushed back so he could get a better look. His breath hissed out in appreciation.

"I'm not sitting on the porch like this, Lucas Scott. Or naked and wearing your boots."

"No, you're not. I'll get a blanket for you to wrap yourself in while we shake out you cloths and put them on hangers to dry."

"But I probable can't wear them when I go back to Haley's."

He gazed into her eyes. "You could, stay." But he could see from the way she was looking at him that wasn't an option. "You don't want to?"

"Not tonight. I'm a guest and besides, it's… it's too much, too fast."

She was probably right, but that didn't stop him from wishing she'd said yes. "Okay. After diner I'll drive you back to Haley's."

"Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome. Maybe over dinner we can come up with a name for the baby." He left her warmth reluctantly and climbed out on the far side of the bed to avoid slivers of glass.

"We don't have to decide tonight."

"I know, but it's fun to talk about." He turned back to her ad almost lost his place in the conversations. Seeing her lying there in the lantern light, all rosy from what they'd done together, gave him a real high. "Don't get up. Let me bring you the blanket and the boots."

If he could make a video of that, he wouldn't ask for anything more. Well, not true. A video wasn't much compared to having the actual woman in his bed.

He brought the boots to her and began gathering up her clothes. They managed to get everything on hangers with several kisses and fondling incidents thrown in.

Finally they made it to the porch, stopping for a towel and the stove along the way. She put down the lantern. "I'll wipe off the steps while you get the stove ready."

Although he had the urge to do everything for her he realized they'd have food sooner if they if they shared the chores. "Thanks." He gave her the towel.

"You bet. The pioneer women did their part, and with the power outage I'm feeling sort of pioneer-ish."

"Okay pioneer woman. Are you okay in the dark if I take the lantern with me to the kitchen?"

"Absolutely. It's nice out here now that the clouds have cleared away. I'll look at the starts and listen to the crickets. In fact, would you bring my phone when you come back out? I have this constellation app."

"Sure."

"This is a great setup, Luke. I'm glad you suggested it."

"Me, too. Be right back." He made short work of chopping up the potatoes and whisking the eggs. He stuck a bottle of beer in one back pocket and bottle of root beer in the other before carrying everything outside. Knowing she was naked under the dark green blanket, he'd have to be careful he didn't light himself on fire while cooking over the camp stove. He hadn't worked with one in years.

He handed over her phone and the root beer. After opening his beer and taking a quick swallow, he got to work on dinner.

"You look proficient at that."

He glanced up and discovered her watching him, the bottle of root beer dangling between her fingers. He would rather be kissing her than stirring eggs, but she needed food more than she needed kisses. "It's been a while, but it's coming back to me." He returned his attention to the stove before she took another sip of her drink. He'd have the urge to lick any stray drops from her mouth and after that, dinner would become a casualty of his lust.

"Is it like riding a bike?"

He chuckled. 'Sort of. When I was a kid, Keith would take me and the guys for camping trips. We'd hike and fish, and cook dinner on a camp stove."

"You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah." But he never truly let the nostalgia overtake him.

Well maybe you can take our daughter camping one day."

That comment made his day. This morning he'd been afraid being in her life was impossible. Tonight he'd opened a crack in the wall she'd built around herself and the baby. He'd work on making it winder.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucas had shifted the focus of the conversation back to naming the baby and Brooke was ready to get it settled. "You know what? Let's move past the A names. I'm not feeling the A thing."

"Because nothing can top Abibi."Lucas crouched next to the camp stove and stirred the eggs.

She appreciated having a man cook for her, especially one who looked so great doing it. "So true. I'm not feeling the B names, either, Maybe C."

"Chloe?"

She shook her head. "Moving on." She didn't come up with another possibility until she was going through H. "What about Henley?"

"Not bad."

She laid her phone in her lap. "Yes, but do you like it?"

"You know, I do." He paused, as if rolling it around in his mind. "I like it a lot."

A shiver of excitement zipped up her spine. That was usually an indication that she'd struck pay dirt, no matter what the brainstorming was about. "I mean, it works, doesn't it? It's unique, strong, beautiful and a little homage to Haley."

"You should see your face."

"What do you mean?"  
"It's so full of happiness that I swear it's giving off light." He smiled. "And now you're blushing, so the light's sort of pinkish."

She was a little embarrassed, but pleased by his description. "I'm very happy talking about her and I haven't been able to until now because I felt you should be the first to hear the news."

"And now I understand the sacrifice you made to keep the secret. Thank you, Brooke. That's a gift, knowing I was the first person to find out."

"Well, you are except for the doctor."

He waved a hand. "Doesn't count. I'm sure you had friends in New York you wanted to tell, but you didn't. I can see why you're putting off saying anything to your parents, but when you got to Tree Hill you could have told Haley. It's kind of amazing that you didn't. Haley has this way of knowing everything."

"I didn't come right out and say it, but I'm sure it was written all over my face, like now. She knew."

"Probably, but the point is, you didn't blurt it out. You waited until I showed up. Was that really only last night?"

"Lucas, something is burning."

"Damn!" he pulled both skillets off the stove. "I forgot what I was doing."

"But we named the baby."

"We sure did, and it's a great name. She'll need a middle name, too, but let's wait on that, let the first name settle in."

"I'm fine with that. The first name's the most important, anyway."

"And there's no nasty nickname for Henley. It is what it is. I like that." He dished the unburned eggs and potatoes onto one plate and scrapped the charred part onto another.

"Me, too." She could guess which plate was his. "Listen, just do half and half. Give me some of the burned stuff."

"No way." He handed her the plate she'd expected, picked up the other one and his beer and joined her on the steps. "We had to skip the mac and cheese and I just remembered that I didn't make the salad, either. The least I can do is give you the unburned part of what's left of our dinner. Now dig in. I know you're hungry."

"Thank you. I am." She started eating. "Tastes great, but I wouldn't have minded eating some of the burned food. It wouldn't be the first time I've done it. I burn stuff, too."

"I would have minded. It's not just you I'm feeding."

"For what it's worth, we feel very well taken care of."

"I hope so. Haley would have my ass if I don't treat you right."

As Brooke continued to eat, she thought about Haley's excitement over the baby. "Do you think she'll like the name Henley?"

"Are you kidding? We could name her anything, including Abibi, and Haley wouldn't care. As long as she gets to be Aunt Haley."

She smiled.

"Do you think your parents will like the name?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, but her names Henley and that's final. Before I leave, we can pick a middle name, too. I hadn't thought about naming her before I told them, but if it's a done deal, so much the better. Victoria isn't getting a say about this."

He finished the last of his food and put his plate beside him on the steps. "I should grab my phone and let Haley and Nathan know what's keeping us so long."

She sighed.

He laughed. "You don't sound eager to get going."

She shrugged. "I'm not."

"'I'll take that as a sign that I've been a decent host."

"Better yet, an indecent one."

He turned to her, a gleam in his blue eyes. "Oh." Holding her gaze, he took her empty plate and set it aside. Then he slipped his hand inside the folds of the blanket. "If that wasn't an invitation, you better say so, because that's what I heard."

"You heard right." She quivered as he cradled her breast and rubbed his thumb over her tight nipple. "But you have a phone call to make."

"I'll make it. But when I'm finished, where should I look for you? Back in the bedroom?"

"Not necessarily." Her breathing quickened as her imagination took over. "Don't you think it's kind of nice out here?"

He groaned softly. "Yes. And soon it'll be a whole lot nicer." Leaning forward, he gave her an open-mouthed kiss as he continued to stroke her breast under the blanket.

Tunnelling her fingers through his thick hair, she held onto him and gave as good as she got. But when his exploring hand moved between her thighs, she scooted away. Gasping, she managed one terse word. "Phone."

"Yeah." He put some distance between them and took a shaky breath. "You make me crazy, Brooke."

"So I see."

He gazed at her and sucked in another lungful of air. "It's been that way since the moment I saw you naked in the back seat of my car. I wanted to throw you over my shoulder and carry you off to my lair." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "See you in a minute." He got to his feet.

"Want to take the lantern?"

"I can manage without it. I know where I left my phone. Be right back."

She watched him stride across the porch, so eager to get the chore finished so he could return to her. They still craved each other as much as they had in high school, maybe more.

Imagining what was about to happen, she slipped out of his boots. She didn't want to accidently kick him in the throes of passion. Then she peeled of the socks, too, because making love while wearing socks was plain tacky.

Lucas made her feel sexy and desirable, something no other man had accomplished. But lust was like a rich chocolate cake – tempting and delicious in small doses, cloying if that's all you had to eat.

And speaking of dessert, the creak if a door announced that her after-dinner treat had just stepped out onto the porch. She switched off the lantern. Making love outside in the dark seemed more exciting.

"Hey, why'd you douse the light? It's pitch-black out here."

"I'm right where you left me." she allowed the blanket to slide off her shoulders and leaned back.

His breath caught.

"I thought you couldn't see very well."

"I was teasing you." Crossing the porch, he came down the steps and stood at the bottom, looking at her.

His voice roughened. "I can see perfectly."

"Then let me tease you." She pushed the blanket to her waist.

"Ah, Brooke." He dropped to his knees on the step below her. "I think you like the great outdoors, after all."

Being here with him aroused her more than she'd realized it would. She revelled in the silky darkness and the cool breeze that tickled her hot skin.

His body vibrated with tension.

When she flattened her palms against his chest, she felt his heart racing. She tipped her head back and his mouth slid from her lips to her throat. "You don't have to go slow."

"I think I do." He placed light kisses along her collarbone and nuzzled the hollow of her throat.

"Why?"

He cupped her breasts in his big hands and leaned his forehead against hers. His fingers flexed, massaging slowly. "I thought the second time…wouldn't be so intense. That I could take it slower, let you see I'm not some out-of-control maniac." He lifted his head and sighed. "But, God help me, I want you even more."

"I've never thought you were some out-of-control maniac." She pushed the rest of the blanket away.

"Don't torture yourself." She gulped as sensation shot from her sensitive breasts to her core. "Or me." Raising up on his knees, he released her breasts and cradled the back of her head, tilting it forward so he could nibble on her mouth. "I would never want to torture you. I only want to make you happy."

She reached for his belt buckle. "There's a sure-fire way to accomplish that. " She had his belt partly undone when he took over.

After that, he didn't waste any time. Freeing himself from the confines of his jeans and briefs, he used one arm to support her hips and the other to cushion her back. His instructions were delivered in a voice with a tight strain. "Grab my shoulders and wrap your legs around me."

She wasn't about to argue. She held on tight, cradled in his strong arms. Then he was there, his solid length filling her.

Leaning forward, he feathered a kiss over her mouth. "Wish I could see your eyes better. I love how they look when I'm deep inside you."

"Wish I could see yours."

"Next time." He said it with such confidence, as if he had no doubt there would be a next time.

And how could she deny him? As he began to thrust, he gave her exquisite pleasure with each bold stroke.

Making love in the dark could have seemed anonymous, but not with Lucas. She knew the feel of him, the scent of him, the sound of his breathing and the sexy words he took delight in using as he coaxed her to surrender. No one inspired reckless abandon like this man.

"That's it," he murmured. "You're close. Let go, I've got you."

With a jubilant cry, she dived headfirst into a whirlpool of sensual delight. He followed a moment after, holding her close as his big body shuddered against hers. Eyes closed, she enjoyed the security of being wrapped in his arms.

He cared for her and wanted her to be happy. She didn't question that in the least. And in this special moment after they'd shared a wonderful experience, she felt something that hadn't been all that common in her life. She felt cherished. For now, that was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Holding Brooke while he listed to the crickets chirping, Lucas felt s soul-deep peace that he hadn't experienced in a long time.

As Brooke grew limp in his arms and her breathing became light and shallow, he realized she might be dozing off. That was the other thing Haley had mentioned when they'd talked about dinner. She'd said pregnant ladies needed more sleep than usual.

He sure as hell wasn't letting Brooke drive herself back to Haley's if she might fall asleep at the wheel. Really, he'd suspected all along that he'd be taking her in his truck. Trying to navigate the wet roads in her little car made no sense. He'd figured out a way to get her car to her tomorrow morning.

But he couldn't take her wrapped in a blanket. Could he? He hated to wake her up and he had a key for Haley and Nathan's front door. And they'd be in bed by now.

Slowly he eased her onto the blanket where it lay on the steps. Then he wrapped the loose ends around her. She made a cute snuffling sound but stayed asleep.

After getting his clothes back together, he peered down. She hadn't stirred. This might work.

He went inside to grab her clothes, purse and his keys, then pulled her keys out of her purse and laid them on the counter so he'd have them tomorrow morning. When he arrived back on the porch, she didn't look as if she'd moved at all.

A wave of tenderness took him by surprise. She still hadn't moved after he stashed he stuff in the small back seat of the cab. He decided on another quick trip into the house for a pillow and arranged that in the passenger seat.

Finally he scooped her up and carried her to the truck. Getting her in was difficult, but getting her out would be easier. He'd never seen anyone sleep so soundly. He wondered if Henley was sleeping, too. He didn't know how that worked. He belted in both mother and baby.

Navigating the wet road from his house across town to Haley's made him glad he'd done this. Not long afterward, he parked in front of Haley and Nathan's place. The house was dark. When he opened the passenger door, Brooke was still dead to the world. Leaving the truck door open, he moved as quietly as possible up the front steps. He opened the door wide and went back for Brooke.

Getting her out was way easier than putting her in. As he cradled her in his arms and started up the steps, she murmured something and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He paused. "Brooke?"

No answer.

Okay, she was still mostly asleep. The trusting way she clung to him when she was so vulnerable made his chest ache. The sensation was unfamiliar, but he kind of liked it.

Good thing he knew this house so well. Haley had a night light in the hall, which filtered into the living room and helped guide him. Turning sideways, he maneuverer Brooke through the doorway of her room and walked over to the bed.

Whoops. He didn't realize that the bed would be made and couldn't easily tuck her under the cover.

He came up with the next best thing. Laying her on top of the bedspread on one side, he reached over and pulled the far side of the spread over her. That plus the blanket should keep her warm.

She mumbled his name and snuggled into the cocoon he'd created for her. Crouching, he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Her soft sigh tickled his face.

"I'll be right back with your things," he murmured.

"Mmm." She was clearly still dreamland but might be vaguely aware of him.

He made the trip to the truck and back as quickly and quietly as possible. Leaving her stuff on the top of the dresser, he backed out of the room and closed the door.

When he turned around, Haley was coming down the hallway from her bedroom. She motioned him toward the living room and he followed. He should have known she'd be listening for Brooke. Haley and Brooke had a special relationship, Haley was always looking out for her.

In the darkened living room, Haley turned and laid a hand on his arm. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I just brought her back in my truck."

Haley squeezed his arm. "Good decision. She shouldn't be driving tired, on the wet roads."

He nodded.

"How'd dinner turn out?"

He'd expected a question or two but not that one.

"We lost power partway through the cooking so we had to ditch it. I made eggs on the camp stove."

"In the kitchen?" She sounded alarmed.

"No, outside after the storm passed."

"Sounds like you had an adventure."

She had no idea. He was grateful the darkness hid his face. "We did. During the storm a branch came through the window in the master bedroom."

Haley gasped. "Were you two in there?"

Okay, so maybe she had a better idea then he gave her credit for. "No."

"I used my truck to pull the branch out and duct-taped some plastic over the window. It should hold until morning."

"No wonder she fell asleep. Thank you for getting her back here safe and sound. I'd better let you leave so you can get some rest." She stood on tiptoe and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Come for breakfast in the morning and bring Brooke's car. Nathan can drive you back."

He breathed in the flowery scent that he always associated with his best friend. "Thanks, Hales. I'll be here."

As he drove back, he thought about the crazy stunt he'd just pulled off. The morning's proposal had been a perfect example. In his imagination, she'd enthusiastically accepted, which led to some early morning sex at the river court.

He arrived home to ace the mess he'd made cooking her dinner, but the power was back on. He scrubbed the burned food from the frying pans, ran the dishwasher and put away the lantern and the camp stove.

The bedroom was a different kind of challenge. Even though he remade the bed with dry sheets, he felt Brooke's presence everywhere, which made him restless. Damn it, he missed her.

Pacing the room, he argued with himself. He wasn't the type of guy who missed people when they weren't around. He enjoyed their company when he could and otherwise he was fine on his own.

Taking the barbell out of the closet, he did a few reps. He thought about her leaving him to go back to New York. It would happen all too soon. Wouldn't it be better if she was here with him?

Okay, that much was settled in his mid. Tomorrow when he delivered her car he'd ask her to move over here. She'd probably only stay another night or two, anyway, and he couldn't see the point in having her continue staying with Haley. Not when they had things to discuss and a middle name to choose.

Calmed by the idea that she'd be with him tomorrow night, he thought he might be able to get some sleep. But when he took off his jeans, something crinkled in his pocket. It turned out to be the reading list she'd giving him.

If he had one of those books, he could read it until he dozed off. Then tomorrow he'd be able to discuss what he'd read, which might help convince her he was serious about being dedicated to their little girl. But he didn't have a book.

Come to think of it, with the way things were going, he might not have time to look for any in town tomorrow, either. Even if he managed a quick shopping trip he wouldn't spend tomorrow night reading. Not with Brooke around.

Thinking about her lying naked in his bed erased all the clam feelings he'd had a moment ago. If only he had one of those damn books. Reading about pregnancy and childbirth would get his mind off sex real quick.

Then he remembered that he had an app oh his phone that allowed him to read books. The concept of digital books had always seemed so wrong to him. But maybe some of the books Brooke had recommended could be bought and downloaded.

Once he had the right app, the process was fairly simple. He chose a book that took him through the stages of pregnancy and explained the mechanics of giving birth.

The subject wasn't completely unfamiliar. He did have a sister and nephew born during his senior year. In high school he'd taken the required heath course that had covered pregnancy and birth. He'd never paid much attention after finding out how to keep a girl from getting pregnant. Which, being Tree Hill High, he assumed was the goal of the lesson.

Now here he was, devouring info about a topic he would have had no interest in two days ago. Reading on the phone took some getting used to, though. He kept wishing he could underline stuff or dog-ear a page.

He suspected there were ways to make notes on the book itself, but he didn't want to get comfortable with the digital book.

Instead he got a pad of paper and a pen from the kitchen and started a list of things he needed to ask Brooke. It turned into a really long list.

Eventually he couldn't keep his eyes open. Then he spent the rest of the night battling nightmares about losing either Brooke or Henley or both. He woke up early in a cold sweat.

He'd though giving birth would be a straightforward process. Women had been doing it for centuries. What could possibly go wrong?" now he knew. Anything and everything could fall apart, sometimes without warning. And he was terrified.

He shaved and showered in record time. Stuffing his list into his pocket, he grabbed the keys to her car and headed out. No telling how long it would take for Brooke to answer his questions.

Climbing into her car felt strange after all the year he'd been driving his truck. He had to put the seat back quite a ways to accommodate his long legs. Once he pulled out onto the road, which fortunately had dried up a bit, he hated sitting so low to the ground. How did she get a good look at what was coming? He'd have to suggest she trade this in for something more like Haley's car. He couldn't have her and his daughter traveling around in this death trap.

The confronting aroma of coffee and bacon greeted him as he opened the front door and headed toward the kitchen. "Hales, it's me," he called out.

"Morning, Luke," she called back. "Coffee's ready."

He walked in and she handed him a mug of black coffee. She was alone in the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"You can set the table, please. I have things under control except for that."

"Should I set a place for Brooke?"

"Definitely. She's getting Jamie dressed. That little boy just loves his Aunt Brooke."

"That's nice to hear." He hesitated. "Haley. I plan to ask her if she'll spend the rest of her time here over at my place." He set out silverware and napkins for four people.

She chuckled. "You'd rather not have to cart her back and forth while she's sound asleep?"

"Something like that."

"Well I was always kinda team Brooke. I always hopped you two would work it out."

"So I can steal your houseguest then?"

"You can try. She is very independent. She might not go for it."

"I hope she does."

Haley gave him a knowing smile. "I'll bet you do."

"And not just because of that! I read a book last night about pregnancy and childbirth last night and I have some questions."

"You have a pregnancy book?" Haley had the egg poacher going so it seemed they were having eggs Benedict. She took a package of English muffins from the fridge and began loading up the toaster.

"Downloaded one to my phone."

She turned toward him, eyes wide. "You Lucas Scott. 'Mr. Reading is an experience', downloaded an eBook?"

"Brook gave me a list of books and I wanted to start on it last night."

Haley gazed at him and nodded. "I see. What sort of questions did you come up with?"

"A lot." He pulled the list out of his pocket. "I need to know if she's aware of all the conditions that can affect the birth."

"Like what?"

He started listing them.

"Lucas, hang on." She shoved down the leaver on the toaster and turned back to him. "Most of those things are extremely rare."

"But not impossible! Maybe she knows about them because I guess she'd read the books she recommended, but I wonder if she'd mentioned any of them to her doctor. And if the doctor has ever treated patients with…"

"Lucas, buddy." Haley walked over and laid a hand on his chest. "You need to dial it back."

"How can I? I thought having babies was a snap, but it's not. So many things can go wrong. A good doctor has to be prepared for anything and I want to make sure hers is."

"You're scared."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"You are a grown man and free to do what you please, but I think you're letting a bit of knowledge spook you. If I were you, I'd hold off on that list for now, because you're coming across as paranoid, and you don't want that."

"No, I don't, but I want answers."

"Let's discuss this some more when I give you a ride back home. Until then I'd keep quiet on the subject if I were you. Just my opinion, but I think you won't do your cause any good by trotting out that list of questions."

"Paranoid, huh?"

"Yes. Now, I hear her coming down with Jamie, so put your best smile so she'll know you're glad to see her."

"That's easy. I am glad."

Haley gave him a fond look. 'I know you are, Luke. I'm happy for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Brooke's pulse reacted when she noticed her car parked in the driveway. She'd been expecting Lucas, but expecting him and knowing he'd arrived were two different things.

She hadn't mentioned to Haley or Nathan that the baby had a name. she was excited, but thought Lucas should be there.

When she walked into the kitchen with Jamie and saw Lucas standing next to the store handing Haley plates, she had to admit she'd missed him, even for the few short hours they were apart.

He flashed her a smile. "Morning, Brooke. Sleep well?"

"Like a log. You?"

"Not bad." He held her gaze and Haley had to clear her throat twice to get his attention. He handed over the last plate. "Sorry."

"You've forgiven. Brooke that little silver carafe next to the big pot has decaf in it."

"Hey, thank you, Haley." Brooke hadn't committed to completely eliminating caffeine from her diet, but after discussing it with Haley yesterday she'd decided to cut back. It was so like Haley to act on that conversation.

"I thought this breakfast might be a good opportunity to get together and toast my new niece." Haley glanced around at them. "Not with champagne, of course. The sun's barely up. But we need to celebrate the impending arrival of another member of this family." 

"I need a mug." Nathan said entering the kitchen. "We need to do this before this fancy breakfast gets cold."

Haley raised her mug. "Okay. Here's to….wait. Do we have a name? A toast like this is always more effective with a name?

Lucas looked at Brooke. "Okay with you?"

"Sure." She decided Haley was right.

"Her name's Henley," Lucas said. "We decided that last night."

Haley sent them a glance of approval. "It's beautiful. I love it. Let's raise a mug to Henley, the unexpected blessing of Brooke Davis and Lucas Eugen Scott."

Lucas groaned. "Did you have to say my full name?"

"You know I did." She laughed.

Brooke found herself getting choked up. Fortunately the next five minutes involved everyone taking seats and digging into breakfast. She didn't think anyone noticed her wiping her eyes until Lucas, who'd sat next to her, took her hand under the table.

"You okay?"

She nodded, still not trusting herself to speak.

He lowered his voice. "Were you crying just now."

"A little bit. Lucas, your family is incredible."

"Our family."

After breakfast everyone pitched in to clean up the kitchen. She'd gathered from the conversation that Haley had offered to Lucas back home. But when Haley seemed ready to leave. Lucas asked for a moment to speak with Brooke alone.

She did her best not to laugh as Nathan and Haley exchanged glances. Apparently an invitation to talk was a significant event. She hoped it wasn't another marriage proposal. Surely he wouldn't try that again on the strength of some excellent lovemaking the night before.

"This won't take long, but I didn't want to ask you in front of everyone."

"Okay." She turned to him and mentally crossed her fingers that he wouldn't make the proposal mistake twice.

"What so you think about staying with me for the rest of your time here?"

"Oh!" he'd caught her by surprise. "I'm… I'm not sure. That would certainly announce to everyone that we're…"

"Haley knows what's going on. I think everyone's figured it out, to be honest." He adjusted the fit of his shirt. "I thought this would simplify things."

"You mean concerning sex?"

"Well, that, and we still have stuff to talk about, lots of stuff." He cleared his throat. "You can think about it."

"Good. I need to. And just so you know, I'll only be here another night or two. It might not be worth moving my things over there for such a short time."

"Haley said you might not want to."

She blinked. "You told her you planned to ask me?"

"I thought I should. I'd be taking her houseguest and I know she enjoys having you around."

"I enjoy being here."

"I admit my house isn't as nice. There's not much furniture to speak of. I will probably have to board up that window until I can get a new on ordered."

"Lucas, that's not why I'm hesitating." She stepped closer and ran her palm up his chest. His uncertainty touched her. "You'd be there, and I hope you know how much I love spending time with you."

He captured her hand in both of his. "I do too."

"But moving over there is like saying we're a couple and we're not."

"What are we then?"

She gazed up at him and saw confusion in his eyes that probably matched hers. "We're Henley's parents and we…we get along great in bed. Beyond that, I don't know."

"Maybe if you stay with me we'll have a better chance of figuring it out."

"It's a valid point. I'll think about it and let you know this afternoon."

"Fair enough. I just need one more thing." He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close.

"Should we be doing this in broad daylight?"

"Yes." Cupping the back of her head he leaned down, covered her mouth with his and took charge.

Whenever he did that, she was lost. Rational thought disappeared as elemental need took over. She moaned and clutched his shoulders as the seductive movement of his tongue reminded her of the pleasure waiting for her if she agreed to his plan. When he finally released her, she was breathing hard.

So was he. Backing up a step, he braced his hands on his hips. "Maybe…. I should've done that first."

She held her arms close to her sides so she wouldn't reach for him. "Maybe."

"Brooke, please say you'll …."

"I'll tell Haley you're ready to leave." She wrenched open the door and ducked inside before she committed herself on the basis of one hot kiss. Everyone was still in the kitchen, laughing and talking. "Lucas' is ready to go!" she called out and dashed for the bathroom to splash cold water on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Riding with Haley made Lucas feel sixteen again, except that his problems weren't those of a sixteen-year-old. "You were right about Brooke," he said. "She's not sure if she wants to stay with me."

"You can see why she'd be cautious. She'd trying to protect her heart. Luke."

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"How is she supposed to know that?"

He picked a spot in the distance to focus on while he contemplated this.

"I have a suggestions, if you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"Take her out to dinner tonight. Somewhere fancy."

"That's a great suggestion. Hey you missed the turn."

"No I didn't"

"What do you mean? You know I have lived on the same street my entire life."

"I know, I'm taking you to Tree Hill Memorial."

"Haley, if you're worried about my HCM, it's fine."

"This isn't about that. I'm taking you to see my friend Tess who's a nurse there in the maternity ward."

"What for?"

"You're all worked up about what could go wrong so I plan to give you a dose of reality. I can't have you scaring Brooke with all those questions."

Lucas sighed. "Haley, you don't need to do this."

"Humor me."

"You're wasting your time."

"I don't think so. Listen, Lucas, if there is one thing I know about Brooke Davis, she wears a damn good mask. She is scared out of her mind. And you being scared is okay. Nothing wrong with that. But you can't add to her fear."

"I…"

"I know you don't mean to. But she is creating a life that will be her responsibility. And on top of that she is worried that at any second you might just leave them both in the dust to run off with Peyton again."

"Haley. I love her. I won't hurt her again."

"I've heard that before Lucas, so I'm sure she has. If you really mean that, and I'm sure you do. You need to show her."

He knew she was right.

Twenty minutes later he walked into the hospital with Haley.

"So you're gonna be a daddy!" Tess said it as if he's just won the Powerball."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Haley said you had some questions."

Lucas glanced at Haley. "You called in advance?"

"Of course. Tess is a busy lady. I wanted to make sure she'd have time to fit us in."

"Did you tell her I was paranoid?"  
Tess' laugh was even bigger than her smile. "She did. I don't blame you, Lucas. First time fathers usually go into this experience knowing very little. The process seems mysterious and intimidating, so it's easy to focus on a worst case scenario." She gave him her bright smile again. "Wish I could show you one of the birthing rooms but they're all occupied."

"That's okay. I really hate to take up your time."

"Nonsense. I'm more than happy to talk with you. Where's your list?"

He fished it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Let's take a look." She moved her finger down the items. "This I've never seen. This has only happened once in my twenty years here and mother and baby made it through. This sometimes happens but it's an easy fix. Never seen this. Not this, either. This one's very rare and we have lots of advanced warning."

Lucas' fears eased as she covered the entire list without confirming a single thing as a common issue.

Finally she gave it back. "I'm not saying none of these could ever happen, but the odds are good we won't encounter any of them."

"She's not having the baby here."

"She wants a home birth?"

"I don't know, but she lives in New York, so her doctor's there."

"She'll be fine in New York. Some excellent medical facilities there. Haley tells me she's a smart young lady in good health and she's taking care of herself. I think you can relax, Dad. Now let's go peek through the glass and look at babies."

Lucas followed her down the hall to a large window and there they were. Such tiny hands and feet. Their wispy hair reminded him of feathers on a baby bird. Some slept and others were awake and staring at their surroundings. He could just make out their noises, which sounded like a series of hiccups.

"Cute, huh?" Tess said.

"Amazing." Lucas stood without moving, mesmerized by the newborns.

"All healthy with strong vital signs. This is the norm. A couple of years ago Jamie was in this nursery. A good set of lungs on that one."

"I wish Henley could be born here, too."

"I'm sure she will be fine in New York. You could go visit their maternity ward. That might help."

"It will. I'll do that." Lucas forced himself to leave the window because Tess must have other things to do besides escort him. If he was fascinated by babies he didn't know, how would he react when the newborn was his? He had a hunch he'd make a pest of himself so he wouldn't miss a single thing.

Before he and Haley left, he thanked Tess and shook her hand. Not surprisingly, she had a firm grip. Then on the way out to the car he thanked Haley, who had known what she was doing all along. But then, she usually did.

They rode in silence for a few miles. He'd always been able to do that with Haley. She respected someone's silence.

But she did speak up as they neared the turnoff for his street. "Just so you know, I wish she'd have Henley here, too"

"With Tess on duty."

Haley laughed. "Definitely. Anyway, if Brooke's family was in New York, I'd say she needed to stay there, but they don't and she isn't very close with her mom and dad, neither emotionally or geographically. I'm sure Rachel and her friends are great, but Henley deserves to have family around."

"I plan to be there."

"I'm glad to hear it. I would like to be there for her as well."

"I know she'd like that, Hale. You like a sister to her."

Haley smiled. "I know, I feel that way, too. I love Brooke, she's family."

He allowed that to sink in as tires hummed along the road. "How do you stand it, Haley?"

"Stand what?"

"You love so many people… Nathan and Jaime. Then there's you mom and dad and your siblings. Your friends, Me, Brooke and now a niece is being added to the mix. Anything can happen to anyone. How do you deal with that?"

She pulled up at the front of the house. "I accept the risk in exchange for joy."

As he absorbed her short but powerful answer, he met her gaze. "I don't know if I can keep making that bargain."

"I know it's hard. But I promise you it's worth it. Now let's go in. I want to see the window."

He grabbed his phone as Haley headed inside.

"Hey Luke." She sounded wary.

He understood. He'd left the ball in her court and she might think he was becoming a pest. "Sorry to bother you, but Haley had a suggestion and I wanted to run it past you." He's considered calming the idea as his own but at the last minute he'd decided attaching Haley's name to it might be better.

"All right."

"There's this bar in town called Fancy's. They serve dinner and the have live music and a dance floor. Would you like to go tonight?"

"I would." She sounded happy, too. "That's a great idea. Thank you and thank Haley. I haven't been dancing since…well, since you came to New York."

"Nether have I. So how about I pick you up at six? And if you've decided to stay with me. I can take your suitcase then."

Dead silence.

"I see that last suggestion went over like a lead balloon."

"Was that part of Haley's idea, that you could scoop up my bags at the same time you picked me up for dinner and dancing?"

"No. that was my addition to the plan. So scratch that. I'll pick you up at six."

"Or I can meet you there."

Just like that, the wheels were coming off his romantic evening. But he'd take what he could get. "If you want to."

"I am still thinking about whether to stay there for the next couple of days."

"Understood. See you tonight." After he disconnected, his first through was about the road. Some roadworks were going on over Molina bridge and now she's be driving that tiny car of hers over here and back.

He'd been pacing the front yard during his call to Brooke, but now he sat on the porch steps to think. He'd made love to her on these steps. Making love to Brooke gave him joy. He'd never felt closer to another human being than when he was intimately connected with her.

Even better, he could tell the feeling was mutual. Taking pleasure in the experience was fun, but giving it each other turned sexual satisfaction into something much better, something joyful. He'd never broken it down like that before.


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke found a parking space near the entrance to the bar. Leaving Haley and Nathan's had been harder than she'd expected. She'd felt at home there from the moment she'd walked in the door, more so than anywhere she'd lived, except perhaps for the short time that she had lived under Karan's roof, in Lucas' bed.

But Lucas was right that they should make some decisions. They needed time together to work out their futures plans. Sure, they'd also make love, and she looked forward to that. She was only human.

The main reason to stay with Lucas, though, was to get down to the nitty-gritty of how they'd co-parent this child. For starters, they needed a visitation schedule. She'd brought a notebook to record the any upcoming book tours or events where Lucas would be needed out of town and dates when he'd be able to make it to New York.

The reality that he'd show up every few weeks hadn't sunk in yet. Would she let him stay at her apartment? Logically he'd spend more time with the baby if he did, but he'd be sleeping under the same roof. She could guess how that would turn out.

Nothing about this situation was neat or structured and she hated that. The visitation schedule was a beginning, though. Once that was in place, she could talk to him about sleeping arrangements.

Someone tapped on her window and she looked over to see Lucas standing there. She turned on the auxiliary power and rolled down the window. "I was thinking."

"I could tell. I've been here f about five minutes and I finally decided to check on you and find out if you'd be coming out anytime soon." He gave her a crooked smile. "If not, I might go grab myself a beer."

Oh, yes, he was charming. One glance at that sexy grin and she was ready to order their meal to go so they could head back to his place for some private time.

But she wouldn't do that. For one thing, he'd spruced up for this date. She could smell the citrus scent of his aftershave and both his shirt and jeans looked fairly new.

"I'll come in." She buzzed up the window and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Before she could reach for the door handle, he opened it and offered his hand.

"Allow me."

"Thank you." Grabbing her purse from the passenger seat, she stepped out of the car and straight onto his arms. He engineered it with such precision that it was almost like a dance step. She gazed unto his eyes, which were shadowed in the clouded evening.

"You smell delicious."

"I taste even better." He tilted her chin up. "But I'm not going to kiss you. I'll mess up your lipstick if I do."

The heat of his body called to her. "Ask me if I care."

"I like your attitude, pretty girl." His voice grew husky. "I like it a lot."

"Wait until you sample the rest of me."

He groaned. "Maybe we should skip this and pick up a pizza."

"No, we'll go in. I want to dance with you."

"I have music on my phone."

"Not the same."

"Okay, we'll go in, but before we do, I have to ask. From the way you're acting I think I know the answer, but did you bring….?"

"In the trunk."

He sucked in a breath and crushed her against his muscled body. "Thank God. Now I really want to kiss you."

"Go ahead."

"I can wait. After last night's dinner, you deserve to be fed right." He released her with obvious reluctance. "Let's go eat."

"Just so you know, I'm not starving. I had iced tea and freshly backed chocolate chip cookies with Haley this afternoon. She gave me some to bring over to your place." 

"That's Haley for you. Always doing something nice for someone." Lucas took her hand as they walked toward the lighted entrance.

The bar was busy and cheerful, exactly what she would have expected from a small-town bar. They were seated in a booth. As she looked the laminated menu over, she tapped her foot to the fiddle and guitar music coming from the raised platform.

Lucas glanced up from his menu. "The bands good tonight."

"They're excellent. Can't wait to get out there."

"Since you said you weren't starving do you want to dance now and order later?"

"Great idea."

"Then come on." He led her to the dance floor and spun her into a lively two-step.

They'd made it halfway around the floor when she had a horrible thought. "Is this exercise okay for your HCM."

"I'll be fine."

When they returned to the booth she was breathing hard but far more relaxed than she'd been all day.

"That was fun. I'm glad we're doing this."

"Me, too." He returned her smile before picking up the menu. "And now I'm the one who's starving. Worked up an appetite yet?"

"I could eat."

Right on cue, the waitress approached. They both chose the night's special with all the trimmings and Lucas ordered a beer. Brooke asked for a pitcher of water.

The drinks arrived quickly but the waitress warned them that the kitchen was backed up.

"No problem." Brooke said. "We can dance."

Lucas glanced over at the band. "Not right this minute. They're taking a break."

"So they are. Oh, well, that gives me a chance to find out where you got all those cool moves."

He laughed. "Are we talking about dancing or something else?"

"Dancing!" She flushed. "I don't plan to discuss the other thing in the middle of a crowded bar."

"Never stopped you before."

She leaned toward him. "Quietly. We were whispering. Only you could hear."

But remembering that seductive exchange made her squirm.

He reached across the table and held her hand between both of his. "I can tell when you're thinking about a particular topic. Your eyes go from light to dark."

"I need to stop thinking about it, we're here to eat and dance."

"And at the moment we can't do either." He rubbed his thumb lazily over her palm as he held her gaze. "So now what?" 

Until Lucas, she'd never met a man who could take her from zero to sixty in less than five seconds. But they both had to throttle down or they'd never make it through the meal. "We talk. Tell me where you learned to dance. I don't remember those moves."

"I learned from my mom and Keith. Keith always told me that being able to twirl a lady on the dance floor would be skill worth having."

"FYI, he was right." Slow did the slow stroking of her palm with his thumb. She should pull her hand away but couldn't seem to manage it.

He grinned, which added another layer of sexy to his gorgeous self. He studied her without speaking.

"What? Is my mascara smeared? Sometimes that happens when I get a little sweaty."

"No, you look beautiful. I was just thinking about how if we hadn't danced that night in New York, we'd never had made Henley. It's like in a way, Keith sent us our baby."

Instinctively she put her other hand over her stomach. "I think you might be right, Keith sent us our miracle."

"And now I can't imagine a world without her. And she isn't even born yet."

She nodded. "Exactly how I feel, especially now that we've given her a name."

"She still needs a middle one. Do you know the origin of 'Penelope'? "

"I think it's just something my mom liked."

"How about if I go with you when you tell your parents? "she was shocked to her toes by the offer, but once the surprise wore off, she was incredibly touched.

"That's very sweet of you, but I won't subject you to that."

"Why not? You'll be subjected to it."

"Yes. But I'm their daughter so it goes with the territory, while you…"  
"Listen, if they're liable to be mean to you or say something bad about Henley, I want to be there. You shouldn't have to put up with that. We behaved responsibly and against all odds you got pregnant. We've accepted the consequences of our actions and are doing our best to make a good life for Henley. We have nothing to be ashamed of."

She'd always respected him, but that little speech increased her respect by several notches. Everything he'd said was true and she'd do well to remember it when she faced her parents. Knowing he was willing to be there to defend her if necessary was a bonus she hadn't counted on.

"Thank you, Lucas." She drew courage from the determination in his blue eyes. "I haven't decided when, but when I do, I'll let you know. Maybe you'll be free."

"I'll be free."

She nodded. "Good to know."

Their food arrived along with a second beer for Lucas. He picked up his fork. "Okay, so middle name for Henley. Whatcha got?" 

She scooped up some mashed potatoes smothered in brown gravy. Pure comfort food and, boy, was she in the mood for it. "You'll think I'm kidding but I'm not."

"If the next word out of your mouth is Eugenie. Forget it. Not happening"

The potatoes were so creamy and delicious that she moaned in appreciation.

He pointed a fork at her. "And making sexy noises won't help your case, no matter how turned on I get."

"It's the mashed potatoes. These are definitely not from a box."

"The foods real good here, huh?"

"If I lived here, I'd eat here two or three times a week."

His head came up and his gaze sharpened. "Have you considered moving home?"

"No, I was only saying that if I did then…"

"I'll bet you could design from here. Maybe open a store."

She should have seen this coming. Of course he'd want her in Tree Hill so he'd have the comfort of knowing Henley was being watched over by his family. "I can understand why you'd think that was a good idea, but I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

"I own my own apartment in New York. A very nice upper east side apartment that I just purchased free and clear with the money from my first line."

"I didn't know that."

"I've never mentioned it. Anyway, I probably won't have much left after I tell Victoria about the baby. She was very clear that my image was what really sells my clothes. After Henley is born I can always design for someone else. I made a lot of friends in the industry."

"But if you moved here, you'd be close to Haley and Jamie, plus everybody else. The maternity ward at the hospital is awesome. There's a nurse there named Tess. She has twenty years of experience delivery babies. You'd be in good hands with her."

She stared at him. "And you know this how?"

"Haley took me there this morning."

"Why?"

"She thought I should see how terrific it was."

"But there's no reason for you to visit this maternity ward. I'll be having Henley in the city." Then she got it. They all expected her to quit her life and move back to Tree Hill. Nobody had come out and said so, but that must be what they all were thinking. Otherwise why would Haley take Lucas over to the hospital? The audacity left her speechless.

Then it galvanized her and she pushed her plate aside. "You know what? I'll just leave for New York right now." She picked up her purse and slid out of the booth. "We don't have to be in the same room to work things out, Luke. We can text and email. I'll be in touch."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucas caught Brook before she reached the door. "Please don't leave."

She glanced down at his hand wrapped around her upper arm. "I have to." Her voice shook. "Let me go."

"At least give me a chance to explain." He had trouble breathing. He hadn't had a panic attack in years but he could feel one coming on. "I think I know why you're bolting and I want to set things right."

She looked up at him. "I'm having this baby in New York, Lucas."

"I know you are." He cleared his throat. "Haley knows you are, too. She's already trying to figure out if she can manage a trip up there in January."

"Then why did she…"

"Let's step outside." He'd become aware of people watching them. And in Tree Hill news travelled fast. He'd rather not share his private business with the whole town or have it get back to his mom that he had knocked up Brooke before he had a chance to tell her.

"As it happens. I'm on my way outside."

"I can see that. Will you let me go out there with you for a bit?"

"All right, but please let go of me."

He did

"And I don't think you can solve everything by kissing me."

"I would never think that."

"Yes, you would."

"Okay, maybe in some situations, but not this one."

"You'd better believe it." She sounded shaky but determined. "Let's talk over by my car, that way when you've finished explaining, I can leave."

He hoped to hell his explanation would be enough to keep her there, but if not, he'd have to let her drive away. That would be tough.

They reached her car and she turned to face him.

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath and told her about the book he'd downloaded. He bit the bullet and admitted he'd been terrified that something awful would happen. "So I told Haley and she made an appointment for us to talk with Tess. It was designed to calm me down, and it worked. It wasn't part of some devious plot to get you to move back here."

"But you want me to."

"Sure I do!" he started to reach for her and thought better of it, shoving his hands into his pockets instead. "Obviously, Haley would love it, too. But she wouldn't try to manipulate you into doing it. She'd just say it straight out."

See peered at him "Do you even have an e-reader?"

"No, I read it on my phone."

"I didn't think ebooks would be your kind of thing."

"Not something I really enjoyed."

"So why didn't you wait until you could buy them?"

He rubbed the back of his neck where tension lingered, although the threat of a full-blown panic attack was gone. "I wanted to get a start on the list so we could discuss some things while you were still here."

"Oh." Her expression softened. "And you ended up scaring yourself."

"The visit to the hospital helped. But if you wouldn't mind looking over that reading list to see if there are any other books like that first one. I'd appreciate getting a heads-up before I dive into it."

"I'll do better than that. I'll trim the list to a reasonable size. I confess I though you'd get discouraged by the number of books and maybe not read any."

"I knew that, which was another reason to get started and show you I was serious."

"You don't have to prove that to me anymore, Lucas. I do think reading some of those books will be helpful, but even if you don't open another one, you'll be fine. More than fine. I can tell you care about her."

He let out a breath. "Thank you for that. It means a lot."

"I just needed to be sure, for her sake."

"Of course you did." He searched her gaze and found warmth and sincerity there. And maybe, deep in those green depths, a tiny spark of desire left over from their conversation before he'd screwed up the evening. "I had another reason for downloading that book to my phone last night."

"What was that?"

"I couldn't sleep and I needed a distraction."

"You have insomnia?"

"Not normally. Turns out I missed you."

"Oh, Lucas." She cupped his face in her soft hands. "How do you do that?"

''Do what?" He didn't dare touch her and ruin everything.

"I was so ready to leave a few minutes ago and now…"

"You're not?"

She shook her head.

He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of her, but he didn't. "We have food in there. Do you want to go in and eat it, maybe dance some more?"

"Would you…could we come back tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely."

"Because what I'd really like, if it's okay with you, is to have them pack up our dinner so we can take it home. I mean to your place."

"Done. Why don't you just wait in the car? I'll be back as soon as I can."

Whew. By some miracle he'd pulled his ass out of the fire. A server promised to locate his waitress so she could bring the check and a few to-go boxes.

She insisted on doggie-bagging everything for him and he left her a big tip. Food in hand, he returned to the parking lot and discovered Brooke's car was gone. Damn it! She'd reconsidered and concluded he wasn't worth sticking around for.

He trudged over to his truck because what else was he going to do? A note anchored by his wipers fluttered against the windshield. _Meet you there._

His heart leaped when he realized she wasn't on her way back to New York. On the other hand, he couldn't imagine what she was up to because he'd locked the house up tight.

When he arrived, her car was parked beside the house. Carrying the food, he walked around to the porch and paused. She reclined on the steps wrapped in a blanket and she had her phone's flashlight set to a strobe effect for some reason.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hi, Brooke."

"I thought maybe the house would be open but it wasn't"

"Nope." He shielded his eyes. "Could you turn that off?"

"Oh, sure." She switched off the app. "I didn't want you to stumble over me in the dark."

"Not likely." He put the bags of food on the steps and crouched in front of her. "But I'm curious as to why you didn't wait for me."

"I felt the need to offer an apology for jumping to conclusions and messing up our evening. I keep a blanket in my car for emergencies. I decided this qualified." She tossed it aside. The light from the stars was faint, but enough to reveal that she was gloriously naked.

He didn't need more invitation than that, he took what she offered, revealing in her sexuality as she tore at his clothes. He kissed and caressed every inch of her he could reach. It was clearly make-up sex and they both gave themselves to the age-old ritual.

As they lay panting and spent in the aftermath of frenzy and need, he gestured toward the bags of food.

"Dinner."

"I am so hungry."

He toyed with her breast and nibbled on her mouth.

"We could take this inside and warm it up."

"Why bother?"

"We don't have utensils."

"I don't care."

"Then let's eat." Their feast was blatantly sexual. They ate with their fingers, which required much licking and sucking. He chose to clean off her fingers, an erotic experience that ended in another round of mutually orgasmic lovemaking. Afterward they collapsed on the steps, sticky fingers entwined.

Lucas sighed in contentment. "All food should be eaten this way."

"Might be a problem in a restaurant."

"Then restrict it to the privacy of the home."

She chuckled. "Think of the kids."

He turned his head to look at her. "You're a spoil sport, you know that?"

"Hey, let's remember who suggested we consume this food with our fingers while naked."

"You're right." He sighed. "If it had been up to me, we would have driven home in tandem, warmed up our dinner and then had boring bedroom sex."

"Sex isn't boring in your bedroom."

"That's what I like to hear." He scrambled up. "But we need to be sure that statement is correct. Let's go test it out." He pulled her up and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as they hurried to the front door.

Which was locked.

Laughing, he went back to the pile of clothes on the steps and found his keys. About that time it started to rain. "Be right there." He said. "I'd better get this stuff under cover."

"I'll help." Wearing the blanket like a shawl, she quickly stuffed the food cartons back in their plastic bags while he picked up their clothes.

They'd barely made it inside when the sky opened up.

"Just leave everything on the floor." He dumped their clothes by the front door and grabbed her hand.

"I want to make love while it's raining."

"Like that time in mine and Haley's apartment after you told me why you loved me?"

She remembered. "Yes. Just like that." He tugged her toward the hallway. "Only better."

With the window boarded up, the bedroom felt like a cave. They were giggling like kids by the time they groped their way to the bed and toppled onto it. As the rain pounded on the roof, Lucas made slow, sweet love to her. Maybe he could talk her into a couple of extra days, because this was good, so very good.

Afterward they lay side-by-side as their breathing gradually returned to normal. Lucas looked over at Brooke just able to make out her profile. "Good thing it wasn't raining earlier."

"Could have been interesting." Her voice had a lazy, contented tone. "Ever made love outside in the rain."

"No. Wouldn't mind trying it with you though." A bolt of thunder rattled the house. "Maybe not now."

"No." her soft laughter was nearly drowned out by the rain.

"We might have lost power again. Want me to turn on the light and see?"

"In a minute. I'm in that floaty stage and I want to stay there a little longer."

"Floaty stage?"

"You know, where you're so completely relaxed that you imagine you could rise up like a helium balloon."

"Can't say I ever felt that way. Only one part of me tends to rise up." He made the joke because he wanted to hear her low, sexy laugh again. But he envied her ability to achieve that kind of deep relaxation.

"The middle name I want for Henley is Hope." She said.

"Okay."

"I'm serious. Think about it that's what she is, Hope. Henley Hope Scoot."

He let it simmer. Did that mean she had hope for them?

"Oh!"

At her started cry he rolled onto his side and reached for her. 'What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just…. There it is again! Lucas I just felt the baby move!"


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke lay as quietly as possible but her heart was beating so fast with excitement that she was trembling.

Gently she rested her hand on her stomach. "She moved," she murmured. "I felt this fluttery feeling, and then I felt it again."

"You're sure that's what it was?" Lucas propped himself on one elbow and leaned over her. "What if something's wrong? What if we caused a problem with the baby?"

"I seriously doubt that. All my reading told me that sex would be fine, especially at this stage, but yesterday I called my obstetrician to be absolutely sure. She gave me the go-ahead."

"You told her we were having sex?"

"She's my doctor. She has to know everything."

"Everything?" he sounded horrified.

"If you're asking if I gave her a detailed description of our activities, the answer is no, but we did discuss positions."

"Dear God."

She smiled. "I guess it's a good thing I'm having the baby not you, huh?"

"Yes. A very good thing. I can't imagine how I'd …"

"There! She did it again." She grabbed Lucas' hand and put it on her stomach. "Let's see if you can feel her."

He hovered over her, his hand resting on her belly. Nothing happened.

"Maybe she went back to sleep."

"Maybe." He began stroking her stomach. "You have the softest skin."

'Don't give up. And keep your hand still. If you move around, you'll miss it."

"It's just that I love touching you."

"And I'm rathe fond of having you touch me. But right now I … Oh! Did you feel that?"

"Yes! Yes, I did!" he sucked in a breath. "There it is again. That's her. That's Henley."

"It is. I know it is. According to my research, this happens a little later for first time moms, but this is exactly how the book describes the sensation.

"So she's precocious before she'd even born."

She smiled. "Guess so."

"Does it hurt you when she does that?" he rested his hand on her stomach in a protective gesture.

"Not now. My doctor said when she gets bigger it can be uncomfortable if she decides to practice her cheer moves in there, especially at night. She said I might have some nights when it's hard to sleep."

"I'm sure." He leaned down toward her stomach.

"Hey, Henley, sweet girl. Take it easy on your mom, okay? Don't be kicking her at three in the morning."

"She must have heard you. She's quiet now."

"They do hear what's going on around them. I read that last night." He glanced up at her. "I want her to recognize my voice."

"Mmm." That made her heart hurt. She planned to spend most of her pregnancy in New York getting her line up and running. He had an obligation to be here for the garage and the team. Henley wouldn't be listening to her daddy's voice much."

"I hadn't thought about how you'd deal with sleeping as she grows. I know you usually sleep on your stomach."

"I've been practicing sleeping on my side."

"I can help with that."

"You have some sort of trick?"

"It's called spooning."

"That sounds great except in a couple of nights I'll be in New York without a big spoon."

He was quiet for a moment. "Look I know you have to go back eventually, but why not stay here a little longer so I can help you practice sleeping on your side? What's the rush to get back?"

"I didn't pack enough clothes, for one thing."

"I have a washer and dryer."

"Thank you for the offer but it's more thank running out of things to wear. I'm impatient to get back to work. I have a lot I want to do before Henley is born."

"You really do have it all figured out."

"I have my part figured out, but not yours. I thought we could talk about your schedule and work out when you'll be able to come and see Henley. Unfortunately, I left my things in the car. My notebook, my suitcase, the cookies and…"

"I'll fetch everything. I think Henley's zonked out for the time being, anyway." Rolling away from her, Lucas climbed out of bed.

"But it's still raining."

"Not so hard anymore and the lightening's stopped. Cover your eyes. I'm turning on the lamp. Of course it might not come on if that strike hit a transformer like last night."

She put her hand over her eyes. "I should've piled everything on the porch, but that seemed kind of dopey. I wanted to be the only thing you saw when you arrived."

"Considering how you presented yourself, I would have been blind to anything else, anyway." He snapped on the light. "Aha. We have electricity."

"That's good." Slowly she took her hand away and allowed her eyes to adjust. Lucas had opened the closet's sliding doors and stood with his back to her while he took out some clothes. She admired the view; broad back, slim hips, tight buns and muscled thighs and calves.

He pulled on briefs and jeans and boots, then turned, a man's bathrobe in his hand. "Want to wear this? I'm not saying you have to. You're more than welcome to walk around naked."

"Sure, you know how modest I am."

"Oh, I know." He smiled and handed it to her. Black velour without a bit of color on it. "That's what made your plan tonight even better. Where were you when you took off your clothes?"

"Under the blanket." She got out of bed and put on the bathrobe."

"That blanket's a lot smaller than the one we used last night."

"And I doubt I was completely covered at all times. I told myself it was dark and, besides, nobody was here." The velour swam on her, She snuggled into it, enjoying the scent of his aftershave as she tied the belt and rolled back the sleeves.

"Cute." He grinned. "It never looked that good on me. So where are your keys?"

"The car's unlocked, but let's forget about getting the stuff from my car. It can wait."

"I agree that most of it can wait, but I have a hankering for some of Haley's home-baked cookies."

"Well now that you mention it, so do I." She walked with him to the living room. "They're in a tin in the back seat."

"Be right back with our dessert."

She stood by the open door and watched him dash through the rain until he disappeared around the side of the house. Moments later, lightening slashed across the sky and she cried out as thunder followed right after. "Lucas!"

"I'm okay!" The car door slammed and he came running back. Light from the open porch door glistened on his broad chest and his hair was plastered to his head. Flashing her a rakish smile he leaped onto the porch as another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

She grabbed him and pulled him inside. Thunder like a sonic boom shook the house. "You almost got yourself killed for cookies!"

Tossing his wet hair back from his forehead, he laughed. "That would look great in the newspaper wouldn't it? Man struck by lightning while fetching cookies or the mother of his child."

"I'm really glad that story won't be running in the next issues. Stay right there while I get you a towel." By the time she returned with it, he'd taken off his boots and was in the process of exchanging his wet jeans for the dry ones lying in the pile of clothes by the door.

Once again, he was facing away from her.

He hadn't heard her come in on bare feet. She stood for a moment and watched him, fascinated by his toned body. He moved with grace for such a big guy. After zipping his jeans he gently massaged his left shoulder.

She walked towards him holding out the towel.

He began to dry his hair. He lowered the towel and gave her a lopsided grin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She picked up the tin of cookies he'd set on the floor. "I'll set up our snack. What's to drink?"

He gave his hair one last rub with the towel. It wasn't dripping anymore but it stuck out in all directions.

"Same thing as last night. I'll have a beer and there's more root beer if you want some. Plus there's water, of course. I'd make some coffee but all I have is leaded."

She resisted the urge to reach up and finger-comb his hair. She didn't care to experience his reactions to an overdose of feminine concern. "Water's fine with me."

"Then I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Setting the cookie tin on the table, she got a glass of water for herself and took a beer out of the refrigerator. Opening it, she set the bottle on the table. The thought of beer and cookies made her grimace.

When he came into the kitchen, he'd combed his hair. He sipped his beer and gazed at her. The wheels were definitely turning. "Look, I don't know how to say this right, and I'll probably mess it up, but I need to throw it out there to give you an alternative to your plan."

She'd been about to grab a cookie but she changed her mind, she dreaded what he might say next. "I like my plan. It's perfect for me."

"Are you sure? Because from where I sit, it makes a lot more sense to sell your apartment and buy something here, a house with an office space for designing."

The relaxed mood she'd been enjoying disappeared. "You're talking about a whole lot of work for no reason."

"First of all, I'd help you every step of the way because last thing I want is to give you more to do. As for reasons to move, you will have family to support you."

"Don't you see? If I do it my way, I won't need any help."

"I do see that." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Damn it, Brooke, I felt her move tonight. She's real to me now." He held her gaze. "I know I'm asking a lot, but if you'd be willing to move back here, I could be with you or most o the pregnancy."

"I understand why you'd want that, but we're only talking about a few months. Then you'll be traveling for your book tour while I'm adjusting to a new house in an old town. I know Haley and Nathan would be supportive, but it is a lot to ask."

"That's not all I want to ask you." He leaned toward her and reached for her hand.

"Lucas." She tried to pull it away, as I that would stop what was coming.

"Marry me, Brooke. I want to be that little girl's father in every sense of the word."

She squeezed her eyes shut to blot out the plea reflected in his blue eyes. Is sincerity broke her heart. He'd completely accepted his responsibility as a father and in his mind that should include marriage. But he'd never mentioned love and she wouldn't take those vows with a man who only wanted to do the right thing for his daughter. If that was selfish of her, so be it.

He didn't realize that a marriage of convenience without love, which as basically what he was suggesting, would slowly kill her spirt. That certainly wouldn't be a healthy atmosphere for Henley. She couldn't explain that to Lucas. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't in love with her.

She drew in a shaky breath. "I'm not going to marry you."

"Why not? He looked confused. "We get along great. I know you enjoy the sex and I sure as hell do. Moving back here would be a pain, but in the long run it would be so much better for us, for Henley and even for my family."

She looked into his eyes. He was doing all this for the sake of the baby. "I'm sorry, Lucas. More sorry than you know. But marrying you wouldn't work for me." She pushed back her chair. "I need to get going."

"Going? Where?"

"Back to the city."

"Tonight? Are you crazy?"

She shook her head. "On the contrary. I've never felt more sane."


	19. Chapter 19

Lucas followed Brook into the living room where she began gathering up her clothes. He couldn't take back what he'd said because he believed it was the right course of action. But he was willing to compromise.

"Let's forget about getting married."

"Never considered it in the first place." She grabbed the last of her clothes and headed to the bedroom.

"Will you at least think about moving back here?"

"No, I won't." She walked into the bedrooms and shut the door on him.

"Brooke!" He had his hand on the doorknob when he heard the lock click into place. "Oh, for God's sake. You don't have to lock me out. What do you imagine I'll do?"

"Nothing." Her voice was muffled. "I just don't want you watching me get dressed."

"What? I've seen every beautiful inch of you, touched every inch, kissed every…"

"Shut up, Lucas."

"And you liked it when I did!" His frustration grew. "If you moved here, you could stay with me until you found a place. We could be together. I could give you back rubs. I read in the later months when the baby's heavier. I could…"

"No." The door opened and she came out fully dressed. "That wouldn't work for me." She moved past him and down the hall to the living room.

"I don't get it." He trailed after her. "I don't understand why you'd rather stay in New York by yourself when you could be here with me and people who love you."

"I know you don't" She picked up her purse and turned to gaze at him. Pain turned her green eyes gray but her jaw was tight with resolution.

"Explain it to me."

"Can't"

"This makes no sense!"

"But it's what I have to do. I've been debating how to handle our physical relationship as we go forward. Obviously we'll be seeing each other whenever you interact with Henley."

His heart began to pound. He had a premonition he would hate what she was about to say.

"But we won't be having sex anymore, Lucas."

He felt as if he'd been gutted. He had trouble getting his breath. "Why?"

"It's how it has to be. I'll ask you to please respect that. I'll be in touch." She turned and opened the front door.

"Wait!" he almost grabbed her arm but at the last minute stopped himself.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Why!"

"It's still raining. I don't trust that road."

"I know where the road works are. I will be fine."

"Or not. You could get stuck." He picked up his keys from the floor where he'd dropped them so they could race to the bedroom. That moment seemed years ago. "I'll follow you at least that far."

"Up to you." She started out the door.

"Hang on. I think there's an umbrella around here somewhere. Let me go find it so you won't get soaked."

"No, thank you." And she walked out on the porch.

Muttering several choice words, he stepped outside and turned to lock the front door. By the time he was down the steps she'd already disappeared around the side of the house. Cold rain hit his bare arms and shoulders as he clutched his keys and followed her. A car door slammed and the engine started.

He jogged to his truck and climbed in as she back out, going fast. He yelled at her to slow down but doubted she heard him. He reversed the truck and went after her.

Clearly he'd spooked her with his suggestions, but why was he supposed to do, just let her go ahead and raise his daughter in New York. He could see why she wouldn't want to go through the trouble of selling her apartment and finding somewhere to live in Tree Hill, but he wanted her here.

She put on the breaks as she approached the road works and drove through the new gravelled sections with no problem and continued down the road. He had no more reason to follow her except… she really was going too fast. Know she was eager to get away from him cut him like a knife.

Maybe once she'd driven for a while she'd settle down and reduce her speed. She wouldn't like it, but he'd follow her a little longer. He hoped he wouldn't push her to go faster.

But, damn it, the blacktop got slick as glass at times like this. Because he sat up higher than her sedan, he had a good view of the stretch of highway. It was deserted. She braked the car again at the end of the road.

He wished she turn left, head back across town toward his brothers home and spend the night there. If she did that he'd swing around and go back home. She'd be safe with Haley and Nathan.

Instead she turned right, toward the interstate. She sent up a spray of mud as she pulled onto the blacktop. He figured the mud had been aimed at him.

He wasn't close enough to get hit with it, but the gesture had been symbolic. She was done with him, completely done, and damned if he could figure out why. Her reaction to what he considered a reasonable suggestion was out of proportion.

That worried him more than anything. She'd pretended to be in control when she'd put on her clothes and left the house, but now that he thought about it, she'd been trembling. Her sudden decision to run out of there had thrown him for a loop and he hadn't paid as much attention as he should have.

Rash behaviour was her normal setting and he doubted she was being cautious tonight. As he kept up with her he checked his speedometer. Holy moly. His truck was heavy enough that it wouldn't easily hydroplane, but her little sedan was…oh, God!

He jammed on the breaks and yelled as her car skidded off the road. His truck went into a spin, throwing him against the seat belt and coming to rest on the opposite shoulder. Leaping out, he ran across the empty two-lane highway.

Her car sat in a gully running thigh-deep with rain. His heartbeat was so loud he could barely hear the dark water churning past, but he could see it. His first instinct was to do down there, but he'd be in hard-rushing water before. He'd be no help to her if he got knocked off his feet first thing and he would be.

He thought of the rope in his truck. If he drove the truck over here, he could tie himself to the truck and work his way to her. Then she rolled down her window and he nearly passed out from relief. She hadn't been knocked unconscious by the impact…or worse.

He made a megaphone of his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Her voice cracked a little but she didn't sound dazed. Scared, though. Real scared.

He decided on a different, quicker plan. "I'll get my rope!" he ran back across the highway. If a vehicle had come by, he'd have flagged it down, but it was late and nobody was out in this weather.

In his haste, he'd left his phone at home. Besides, by the time either of them had called for help, he could have her out of there. He wasn't about to leave her sitting in that car any longer than necessary. The water could rise. A flash flood could come along.

A coil of rope over his shoulder and a pair of gloves in his back pocket, he dashed back to peer down at Brooke. She faced him, her hands clutching the car door. He figured she was on her knees on the seat.

His vision narrowed until she was the only one in the frame. Brooke. His Brooke. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not as long as he had breath in his body. She was his joy.

The rain had let up a little so he didn't have to shout as loud. "I need you to climb out and straddle the window. Then I'll toss you this rope and you're going to tighten it around your ribs and ease into the water. Then I'll pull you up the bank. Got it?"

She nodded. Her face was white as she gazed at him. She took a deep breath and hoisted herself out the window.

"Hold up one arm. I'll aim for that." He built a loop. "Coming at you."

The rope seemed to sail out in slow motion and he stopped breathing as he watched it rise up and settle down….right over her arm. He sucked in a lungful of air and reached for the gloves in his back pocket. "Okay. Now secure it under your arms and tighten it real good."

She followed his instructions, although her movements were jerky and once she wobbled as if she might fall.

He broke out in a cold sweat. "Grip the door with your legs as if you're riding a horse."

She nodded. After what seemed like forever, she had the rope fastened under her arms. "Now what?"

"Bring your other leg out and slide down with your back to me so you can hold on to the car as long as possible. Then you'll have to let go and grab the rope as you turn around. I'll keep it taut and gradually pull you out of the water and up the bank. I'll go slowly so I don't jerk you off your feet. Ready?"

"Ready."

He forced himself to breathe while she eased into the water. Before she turned around, he braced himself with both gloved hands on the rope. The rain had nearly stopped but the rope was still wet.

She stumbled once and he gasped. Then she got both hands on the rope and leaned back to snug up the line.

"Good! That's great. Just start walking as I pull you forward." He started the hand-over motion in time with her steps. He locked his gaze with hers and ignored the pain in his shoulders. "That's it. We're getting close. Watch out. Really slippery right there. Easy does it. Atta girl. A .little more…. Little more…gotcha!"He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her wet hair.

She clung to him and shook. "I though…..I might…die."

He hugged her tighter. "Not on my watch."

"Thank you, Lucas."

"You're welcome. Now, come on. Let's get you over to my truck." Moments later he sat in the passenger seat with Brooke in his lap wrapped in a blanket he kept in the back of his cab. He'd turned the engine on and had the heat on low. He'd figure out what to do in a minute, but first he just need to hold her.

She sighed and nestled against him. "Oh, Lucas, if you hadn't been here…."

"But I was. I had to be. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Or the baby."

That stunned him. "My God. I forgot all about the baby."

She lifted her head. The dim light from the dash revealed that her eyes were wide with surprise. "You forgot about the baby?"

"I know. Terrible, right? Probably wipes out all the points I've made so far regarding this kid."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you could be thinking it." He sighed. "Brooke, I can't deny it. When I saw you trapped in the car. I didn't think of anything but getting you to safety. I forgot you were pregnant. I forgot you hated my guts. Nothing mattered but saving you."

"I see." For some odd reason she was smiling.

That beautiful smile loosened his tongue some more. "You're my joy, Brooke. That baby's wonderful but when it comes right down to it, you're the one I…"

He finally had to quit talking because his throat was becoming clogged.

Her voice was soft as a caress. "The one you what, Lucas?"

He looked into eyes warm with happiness and shiny with tears. The words that had been lodged in his throat popped out. "I love you. You're not the one I want next to me when my dreams come true, because you are my dream come true."

She burst into tears, but since she was hugging him like she'd never let him go, he thought her tears might not be a bad thing.

"Lucas," she wailed, her face pressed against his bare shoulder. "I thought I'd never hear you say that."

He was shocked that he had. But those there words felt more right than any he'd ever spoken. He held her close and combed her wet hair with his fingers. "I love you. And if you have to live in New York than I will too."

She sniffed and looked up at him, her face damp from crying. "You'd move?"

"Of course."

"You know what. I didn't really like that apartment anyway. On the market it goes. And if I'm selling it, I might as well move back to Tree Hill."

He smiled with relief. 'Thank you, pretty girl. You'll make lots of people happy with that decision, me included. Haley and Nathan will love hearing it."

"I'm sure they will."

Everything was going so well that he shouldn't push his luck, but then again, maybe this was the time to get it all out in the open. "As long as we're clearing the air, there's one more issue."

"Let me guess. You want us to get married."

"Yes, I do. I know it's a touchy subject but I need to give you fair warning. I'll probably keep asking even if it makes you mad."

"You could try asking again right now."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

His pulse rate kicked up a notch. "Well, then. Brooke, will you marry me?"

"Yes"

"You will?" he could barely believe it. "Why?"

"Because I love you so much and finally, finally. I know that you love me back. If I had to end up in a ditch full of raging water before you could say it, then it was worth every terrifying second. I'd do it all again."

"Oh God, don't say that." He cupped her check in one hand. "I hope I never go through another experience like that one."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his gaze. : I hate to break it to you, but loving someone means you probably will."

He sighed. "Then I hope it's a very long time before I go through such a moment again."

"I can't even promise you that much. Want to reconsider?"

"Not a chance." As he kissed her, he understood the full meaning of what his sister in law had told him. Exchanging risk for joy created a path to love. Because of Brooke, he was the lucky guy who'd travel that path for the rest of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

Brooke shifted restlessly in the back seat of the limousine. It had been weeks since she'd been able to get comfortable anywhere, and tonight she was as twitchy as a bored two-year-old.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Lucas gave her the worried glance of a man about to become a first-time father.

"Pass up Fashion week when my designs are on the runway?" she said with a grin. "This is never going to happen again."

She glanced down at her flowing black evening gown. The multiple layers were trimmed with black sequins and designed to take advantage of her cleavage, which was pretty impressive at the moment. "No way will I miss it even if I do look like a high-fashion version of the Goodyear blimp."

He took her hand. "You look beautiful." A charming lie, since it had taken massive efforts to get Brooke up to looks-pretty-good-for-a-woman-in-her-ninth-month.

She relaxed into the leather upholstery, thinking about the amazing months since coming home to Tree Hill. The gods had smiled, and her designs had still become a hit. Reviewers raved about the beautiful couture maternity dress she had designed for the pregnant wife of an actor at the Oscars.

Success had been sweet, especially when viewed from the safe distance of North Carolina, where it was easier to keep a sense of perspective. They'd decided that Tree Hill would be their primary home, though they kept the apartment in New York for when they needed to be in the city.

Over the last six months, she and Lucas had worked out a map for the future. The ground rules were spending at least ninety-five percent of their time together, and doing only work they truly loved.

Their relationship had reached levels of intimacy and trust Brooke had never dreamed possible, since trust had never been her strong point.

Brooke's parents were happy, too. Though they disagreed with her moving back to Tree hill, they'd promised to come when the baby was born. And Karen was downright giddy at the prospect of a grandchild.

The limo halted and it was their turn to step onto the red carpet. Lucas helped Brook out as the crowd roared with excitement. "You're Amazing, Pretty girl," he said quietly. "The woman who fought to bring her vision to life, and succeeded beyond anyone's wildest dreams."

He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and they proceeded into the huge theater, collecting hugs all the way.

Their aisle seats were in front of Haley and Rachel, both of whom were beaming.

As the show began, Brooke found that under her excitement was a curious sense of peace. She'd wanted desperately to prove to the that she could do this by herself but, tonight she couldn't be more happy to share this experience with her best friends, fiancée, and she supposed in a way her daughter. Tonight, she had nothing to prove.

When it came time for her to address the audience, Lucas helped her up the steps and to the podium. She had practiced her speech and her thank you's for weeks. But now it was all gone. Would it be just too corny to say how much she loved him? Before she could make up her mind, a fiercely painful contraction swept through her. Dear God, it hadn't been just excitement making her feel so strange!

Dizzily she grabbed the podium as the microphone dropped to the stage and bounced. "I think I'm going into labor!" she gasped.

"Okay baby, lets go have a baby." It was Lucas' voice, Lucas' arms sweeping her off her feet.

She clung to him as he carried her from the stage past startled, excited faces. She knew from all the pregnancy books she'd read that some women did go into labor this fast, but why her, and why now?

Because there was a God, and He had a wicked sense of humor.

Refusing assistance, Lucas carried her into the waiting ambulance and gently laid her on the bed inside.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything will be fine." He knelt beside her as the ambulance began to move.

She smiled, then crushed his hand as another contraction ripped through her.

Even though he was wrung out as if he'd run a marathon, Lucas couldn't take his eyes off Brooke and their brand-new, daughter. "Not only did we get the best prize of all, but your timing gave us a perfect excuse to skip all the snotty fashion parties."

Brooke chuckled. She was tired and there was smudged makeup around her eyes, but she looked beautiful and vastly content, her dark hair tumbling over the white hospital linens. "There's no way I could have managed the parties, but I'm kind of sorry I missed seeing Rach walk in the finale of the show."

"We can watch it later on YouTube." He hesitated. "Is it all right if I hold her?"

"Of course. She's half yours." Carefully Brooke handed over the baby.

Terrified that he'd break her, he cradled the infant in one arm, studying the tiny hands and dozing red face with awe. His daughter. _His daughter_.

She opened her eyes and blinked at him. His heart somersaulted. He had not known that such instant, profound, unconditional love existed. He was still terrified, but dimly he recognized that terror was a normal condition of parenthood.

He made a solemn vow that this was one baby who would be raised with the love and protection that all children deserved, and so many tragically didn't receive. Though he suspected that parenting would be the most difficult role he'd ever tackled, between them he and Brooke would do better than their own parents had.

He kissed her soft downy forehead and started into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Henley Hope Scott. And Mommy and I are going to make sure you know that every day for the rest of your life."


End file.
